In Plain Sight
by MinaWritesSlash
Summary: When Jasper finds out his sister is dead, he knows that there's more than meets the eye behind the events. With a degenerative eyesight condition, Jasper will try to uncover what really happened that stormy night, while at the same time trying to adapt to a world of darkness. Slash/Thriller/Angst
1. Prologue

**DRABBLE WAR AUGUST 2012**

Hola! *waves*

This is an informational greeting and for me to get things in place for Friday.

As most of you know, the drabble gauntlet was thrown down at the beginning of the year and seven authors picked it up this month! If you are interested in participating in a future "war" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on **Facebook** (link on my profile). In the FILES tab, there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new authors each month!

The **Drabble War Forum** is not for authors only; it is also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

**WHILE WE ARE LABELING THIS A WAR, PLEASE BE AWARE THAT NO OFFICIAL WINNER WILL BE DETERMINED. THIS IS ALL IN GOOD FUN. JUST FRIENDLY COMPETITION.**

The real winners are the readers who get up to eight new stories each month!

Let's meet this month's participants:

* * *

_**Sticks and Stones (Continued) by TrueEnglishRose**_  
"Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience.

* * *

_**A Soldier's Heart by Dawn Bowers **_  
This is letter's, emails, and chat talk shared between a man and a woman. One's over seas fighting for our country and the other is here at home waiting patiently for their other half to come home soon. I'm going to leave you guessing which one is the service member. Please take your time and enjoy this story, as it holds a special place in my heart.

* * *

_**The Fixer by Sway in the Moonlight**_  
They say nice guys finish last. Well, Edward Cullen's the ultimate "nice guy." So nice, in fact, that he's made a career of it.

* * *

_**The New House by Anabella Cullen P**_  
What would you do if a ghost fell in love with your boyfriend? Moving out is not an option.

* * *

_**The Experiments by Mona Rider & TwiLighT7242**_  
In the late '80s, nestled in the Olympic peninsula, seven families in a small town named Forks, were blessed with twins. Eighteen years later, these teenagers aren't as ordinary as they once thought.

* * *

And finally, allow me to introduce you to my drabble.

_**In Plain Sight by MinaWritesSlash  
**__When Jasper finds out his sister is dead, he knows that there's more than meets the eye behind the events. With a degenerative eyesight condition, Jasper will try to uncover what really happened that stormy night, while at the same time trying to adapt to a world of darkness. Slash/Thriller/Angst_

**WARNING****:**  
This story is going to be kind of scary and, unfortunately, I can't promise a HEA and characters are going to die, not just Jasper's sister.

Chapters will be no longer than 500 words. I'll try to keep it on that limit; this is a personal challenge for me. Just know this story is completely pre-written and you won't have to wait for the updates.

With that said… You are not obligated to read this story, there are other amazing drabbles updating this weekend as well that you can go check out, but if you do read my story, please keep in mind that I wrote this with heart and soul, so please be kind if you review.

I want to thank Mrs. Agget for her support and for taking this 100+ chapters monster to beta. I loved every single comment you have given me and your support was all I needed to write this story down. Thank you, Penny. *BIG SQUISHY HUGS*

That's all from me and for those of you that stayed… *hands out security blankets*

You're gonna need them.

Let's get started, shall we?

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

I could hear the storm raging outside and the thunders were loud enough to shake the house, while inside the air was humid and cold and that song... that stupid romantic tune was coming from the living room.

"Okay, listen… you win. Can you please just stop playing that song?" I pleaded.

The song ended, but quickly restarted.

"You know I hate that song!"

I heard movement behind me and turned around, listening to someone's steps going down.  
_The basement_, I thought.

I walked to the door and then went down the steps slowly. In the concrete room, the air felt even colder.

"Why are you not answering me? Say something, dammit!"

I took off my heels and tentatively reached out, feeling the floor with my foot, with my hands in front of me open, reaching and finding the rope that hung from the ceiling and the wooden chair right below.

Not for the first time, I climbed the chair and pulled the rope around my neck. Then, something alerted me that I was being watched, and I jerked to the side, pulling the rope tighter.

"You think you can fool me? No, no… you can't fool me, because I can feel you close. I can even smell you!"

I heard the phone ringing, but the call was quickly picked up by the answering machine.

_"Hello, Alice. I was wondering if we could visit you this weekend. We're in the capital doing some jobs. We miss you, Ali… Please call me back. Bye."_

A loud thunder crashed outside. It shook everything around, and then I heard the music stop.

I wobbled on the chair, the rope tightening a little more around my neck. I took a deep breath and tried to figure out where my companion was.

After a few more minutes of not hearing a sound, I sneered into the darkness. "If you think, you son of a bitch, that I'll hang myself while you watch, you ar-"

The chair clanked against the floor, my feet kicking wildly while I gasped and fought against the rope tied around my neck.

_Click click click-click…_

A door slammed shut with my final gasp.

Thunders roared outside once more, and then… nothing.

* * *

_**See ya Friday… or not. xoxox ~Mina**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**UNO**

* * *

_Click click click-click…_

I snapped the photos in rapid succession in all possible angles. When the memory card was full, I swung the camera to my back and grabbed the other one that hung from my neck.

Suddenly, I felt like the strap around my neck was choking me.

"Mr. Whitlock, are you okay?" asked the model I'd been photographing.

I couldn't answer. I felt like my throat was closing in, followed by a dizziness, like someone had moved the floor under my feet.

I was falling but, before I could hit the floor, I felt his arms around me.

"Babe, tell me what's wrong."

I tried to take a deep breath, but choked with air. Someone quickly helped me get the straps of the cameras off my neck. I was finally able to breathe again, but then tears came pouring out of me without notice.

"Breathe, Jasper. Calm down, please!"

I cried uncontrollably, listening to my partner's voice asking me to keep breathing, until I was finally able to calm down.

When I opened my mouth, I was able to say the one word I'd been trying to get out.

"A-A-Alice…"

"Jasper, are you okay? What about your sister?"

I looked up at him, my voice full of dread. "There's something wrong… I think she's in danger."

* * *

**_I will update in groups of five every other hour. Enjoy the first batch. xoxo ~Mina_**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DOS**

* * *

_"Hi, this is Alice. Leave me a message after the beep. Hola, soy Alice. Déjame un mensaje después del tono."_

I hung up the phone and redialed while my partner drove us through the highway.

As soon as I'd felt like I was being choked, I knew there was something wrong with my twin sister.

Actually, I still couldn't take a deep breath at all.

"Jazz, are you sure we want to go barge in her house after all this time?"

I sighed and redialed again. "Darlin', I know I haven't talked to Ali in three months, but I'm asking you to trust me. I know when my twin is in trouble."

He nodded, grabbed my hand, and pushed on the accelerator.

"Thank you, Peter."

He kissed the back of my hand. "For you, anything."

Ever since we were born, Alice and I had always had this connection between us. We could always tell what was going on with each other. What I didn't tell Peter before leaving the studio was that in spite the pain I felt before, I couldn't feel anything.

And that scared me more than anything.

I couldn't lose her… she was all I had left.

God, I wished I had never let her move to this God forsaken town.

* * *

**_Raise your hand if you thought Jasper's lover was Edward. *counts hands* SUCKERS! LOL_**

**_Again, you are not obligated to read this story, but if you do, keep in mind that I wrote this with heart and soul, so please be kind if you review._**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TRES**

* * *

Peter parked the car outside my sister's home.

I threw open the car door and ran towards the house.

"Alice! Alice! It's me, Jasper! Open the door!"

I pounded the front door over and over again with my fist.

Peter went around the house, shouting for my sister and looking through the windows. "Jazz… I don't think she's home."

I shook my head. "No, she never leaves her house."

"Okay, let me grab a rock. I can get us in if we break the sliding doors at the back."

Peter threw the rock and the glass broke easily. Carefully, he unlocked the doors and I rushed inside to look upstairs.

There were two bedrooms and bathrooms up there, but they were all empty. The last room I checked had her cello propped against an armchair.

_Was my sister playing again?_

Once an acclaimed cellist and social butterfly, Alice became secluded and lonely five years ago. It hurt to see her like that, and after a lot of arguing, I let her move to this stupid town near Andalucia in Spain.

Now, I wished I hadn't given in so quickly.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

* * *

**CUATRO**

* * *

Ever since the doctor told us about our condition years ago, and how it was more advanced in her than me, my sister's personality dimmed.

Alice and I always had problems with our sight. When we were sixteen years old, Alice had a minor panic attack when she forgot her music before a performance. The next day, she woke up blind. Mom and Dad rushed her to the doctor and that's when we found out about the condition.

Retinitis pigmentosa.

Luckily, Alice's blindness didn't last long, but she had lost ten percent of her eyesight and required glasses since then. The doctors did tests on me too and discovered I had it as well, but my condition had yet to manifest itself. They explained that Alice was to lose her sight forever faster than me, unless she avoided stress. I was lucky, but this created a breach between me and my beloved twin sister ever since then.

After four tours and two albums, Alice finally decided to take a brake, but it was too late.

Three years ago, Alice woke up blind.

She never touched her cello again.

_So, why is it out now? _I wondered as I fingered the strings that looked new.

Only one way to find out.

I needed to find Alice.

Now.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCO**

* * *

Alice's home looked very well lived in. She had a lot of photographs around the house and memorabilia from her concert days.

I went to her bedroom again and flicked the light switch, but nothing happened. I tried the bathroom and hallway, but I got nothing again.

"Peter, there's no power in the house!"

I searched between a few papers that were scattered around on her desk, but found nothing to clue me in her whereabouts.

Frustrated, I went looking for Peter.

I went down the stairs and made my way back to the kitchen. The door to the basement was open. I walked towards it and then looked down.

Peter was standing at the bottom, staring at something inside the room.

"Hey… there is no power in the house and I can't find anything-"

"Don't come down here."

I froze mid-step, noticing his face was pale and his eyes were filled with tears.

"Peter?"

"Jazz, please. Don't come down here…"

I looked down where he was standing and saw a pair of shoes on the concrete floor.

They were women's shoes.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**I got lost in the land of tumblr, Rob and blogspot *hangs head in shame* Forgive me?  
**_

_**Anyways, here are the next five chapters.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SEIS**

* * *

I cried on Peter's shoulder as I watched the paramedics go down the steps to the basement. Peter hadn't let me see what was down there, but I knew that it was Alice and that she was dead.

"I'm sorry for your loss," said a male voice in thick hispanic accent.

Peter tightened his hold on me.

I looked up to a middle aged man in a leather brown jacket with a badge in his lapel.

"I'm Inspector Eleazar Saadi."

I wiped my tears with the sleeve of my shirt, then shook the inspector's hand.

"Jasper Whitlock, and this is my partner Peter Campbell."

"Mr. Whitlock, the forensics had concluded that your sister took her own life last night, during the blackout. Now we need to know why. I read the reports and it says she suffered a degenerative disease?"

"Yes, she did," said Peter. "She had the same progressive vision loss as Jasper, but Alice went blind a few years ago."

The inspector wrote down Peter's statement and then looked at me.

"And how did she cope with her blindness?"

I glared at him, knowing where he was going with that line of questioning.

"My sister wasn't depressed, Inspector, if that is what you are implying."

"And how are you sure of that?"

"Because she was hoping to get her eyesight back."

* * *

**_Don't forget to check out the blog for pictures of the characters and the banner. Link is on my profile. xoxo ~Mina_**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SIETE**

* * *

"Alice was only waiting for a donor. She found Dr. Cullen, a specialist in our condition, a few months ago, and that's why she moved here. He told her she had great chances to get her sight back. She had no reasons to do this."

The paramedics interrupted then as they wheeled my sister's body out of the house and into the ambulance that was waiting outside.

Inspector Saadi looked at me and shrugged. "Maybe she got tired of waiting?"

If it wasn't for Peter's strong hold on my arms, I would have strangled the son of a bitch.

"Thank you, Inspector. We'll take it from here," said Peter, still holding me back from smacking the inconsiderate prick.

"Good day Mr. Campbell, Mr. Whitlock."

The inspector left and I went to the living room to look at some of the photos Alice had there. As I looked at the last photo of us together not over a year ago, the power came back and I dropped the frame when the stereo came back to life.

_I can hardly wait to hold you, feel my arms around you. How long I have waited..._

* * *

**_Again, you are not obligated to read this story, but if you do, keep in mind that I wrote this with heart and soul, so please be kind if you review._**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHO**

* * *

The Look of Love by Diana Krall used to be one of Alice's favorite songs, until her boyfriend James, a concert pianist, dumped her after finding out about her condition.

I turned off the stereo in time to hear Peter coming off the phone.

"Dr. Cullen says he can't make it to the funeral. He and his wife send their condolences." He picked up the frame I had dropped and put it back on the small card table. "He also said that he still wants to check your eyes before we go back to the States."

"Peter, the power is back..."

"Um, darling, did you hear what I-"

"And the stereo came on. Did you hear it?"

"Yes."

"And don't you think it's strange that she was listening music before she...? Besides, she hated that song."

Peter pulled me to his chest and hugged me close.

"What if she wasn't alone? What if someone else was here?"

"Jasper! Please... Your sister did what she did and we may never know why. We hadn't heard from her in months..."

I shook my head and pulled back from his embrace.

"Well, I think it's strange! I need to know what happened, Peter."

"Please, Jasper, it's not good for you to get upset. Stress produces your blindness attacks."


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NUEVE**

* * *

"I'm fine, Peter. I've only had two attacks in five years."

"And you have lost 20% of your eyesight."

I turned around to look out the window, noticing the dark edges around my line of sight. I had gotten used to them now, but back when I had my first attack, it had been terrifying.

It felt like I was in a tunnel, able to see the light at the end, but feeling like the space was closing in on me.

Suddenly, everything went dark, but before I could freak out, Peter took my hand.

"It's just the power that went out again, Jasper."

I sighed in relief.

"Let's go look for some candles and maybe a lantern."

I nodded and grabbed Peter's hand.

For anyone else, it might have been slightly uncomfortable to walk in the afternoon light. For me, it was scary. My peripheral vision was null so I literally had to look in every direction before stepping forward.

Since there was still light out, I offered to help look in the kitchen; it was the place with more light in the whole house and I knew I would be capable of spotting what we needed if I found it there.**  
**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DIEZ**

* * *

We walked together to the kitchen and I went straight for the cabinets, while Peter searched the counters drawers.

"Did you find anything?" I heard Peter call out from the living room minutes later.

"Nothing! Not even a freaking candle."

I walked back to the living room and sat on the sofa. The clock chimed then, startling me and Peter. It was six o'clock and the night was coming.

"I think it's time to meet the neighbors. They might have a lantern we could borrow."

"I'll go," said Peter as he put on his jacket. "You stay here and try to stay calm."

"Okay. Hurry back to me."

"Always." He pecked my lips and then left through the front door.

I sat there, thinking of what to do next, when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand at attention. I jumped off the sofa and looked around, feeling like someone was watching me.

I opened the curtains, trying to get more light into the darkening room, but I still couldn't see anything out of place. Then I heard the scrape of a chair and I turned to my left.

Nothing.

I walked around the edge of the room with my back against the wall, trying to see something. I heard a door slam close and I yelped at the same time Peter came in with a lantern in his hand.

"It's just me. I remembered I had this one in the car from the photoshoot."

I chuckled as I tried to catch my breath.

Peter came to my side and threw his arm around my shoulders, holding me close to him.

"Let's go back to the hotel and get some rest, okay?"

I nodded against his chest. "Yeah, that's a good idea."**  
**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**I just finished writing all the chapters, and now they are in the hands of my beta. We are looking at 110 chapters total, including the epilogue.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**ONCE**

* * *

Because Alice's cause of death was suicide, we couldn't perform a religious ceremony for her burial. My sister was very clear that she wanted to be cremated and have her ashes buried in the local graveyard. It was a nice place, with lots of plants and trees, and was very open and airy. There was a small cluster of trees and tall headstones where Alice had bought a plot.

A priest we met on our way there was kind enough to say a few prayers and then left us along.

Peter stood by my side as I said goodbye to my sister.

_"Disculpe."_

I turned around to find an old and kind looking man. He had a bouquet of white lilies, Alice's favorites, in his hands.

"My name is Marcus. I was neighbor of Miss Alice. You her brother, right?"

"Yes, I'm Jasper."

He smiled kindly and gave me the flowers. He took off his hat and pointed towards a black sedan that was parked just outside the graveyard's entrance. "My daughter Leah was friends with Miss Alice. She read books to her."

The girl inside the car waved from afar, but then moved out of sight.

"She is very upset. They were good friends. She asked if Miss Alice left note for her?"

I shook my head. "No, she didn't leave a note."

"_Caramba, lo siento mucho._ I am very sorry for your loss. I won't bother you anymore."

Marcus smiled sadly, and with a slight tip of his hat, he left us alone.

* * *

**_Translations_**

_**Disculpe:** Excuse me._

___**Caramba, lo siento mucho: **Gosh, I'm so sorry._


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DOCE**

* * *

After a few more minutes in silence, Peter grabbed my hand and pulled to get my attention.

"Should we go?" he asked softly in my ear.

"Only a neighbor and his daughter?" I asked as I set the lilies on top of the small headstone that now had my sister's name and dates. "Had I known she was so lonely, I would have come here sooner."

Two men with overalls suddenly pulled up in a truck filled with what look like flower pots and rolls of grass.

I kneeled down and touched the headstone reverently.

"I wish I had known. I forgave her a long time ago, and I also forgave you. Now I need to forgive myself for not being by her side."

I felt Peter's hand on my shoulder, squeezing in comfort, and I closed my eyes, feeling his warmness.

"I did everything I could, didn't I Peter?"

With a soft kiss on my head, he withdrew his hand and I opened my eyes.

Peter was talking to the graveyard workers ten feet from where I was kneeling.

I stood up and turned around. It was too cloudy and I couldn't see beyond the cluster of trees, but I could have sworn I had seen something move between them.

Had I imagined?

I shook my head and touched my shoulder.

It was still warm.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TRECE**

* * *

When we arrived to Alice's house after leaving the cemetery, we found Inspector Saadi already waiting for us by the front door.

We quickly made our way back inside the house and the inspector didn't waste his time as he informed us what forensics found after searching the house and interrogating the neighbours.

According to the evidence, Alice was alone during the evening, she didn't eat her dinner, but drank a bottle of wine. She then put on some music and went down the basement where she hung herself right after the storm caused the blackout.

"The autopsy didn't reveal anything out of ordinary, Mr. Whitlock."

"And you have checked all the fingerprints?"

"Yes, Mr. Whitlock. We only found ours, yours, Mr. Campbell's and your sister's."

"Okay, but..." I sighed, feeling frustrated that I couldn't prove what I was feeling in my gut.

I turned to Peter, who was watching me closely as he made us some tea. "That song, Peter... and what about what happened in the cemetery?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer me, but was rudely interrupted by Inspector Saadi.

"Mr. Whitlock, there's no evidence of anyone being with your sister!"


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CATORCE**

* * *

I jumped up, and the chair I was sitting on scraped loudly against the floor.

"I know what my gut is telling me, _Inspector!_ I knew my sister better than you."

"Yet, you hadn't spoke to her in months before she took her life."

I gritted my teeth, but suddenly felt drained and my eyes started to water.

I turned around so he wouldn't see me so vulnerable, but I heard Inspector Saadi sigh.

"Look, I talked to the neighbors and no one has seen or heard anything suspicious. If you wish, you can go speak with Bella."

I turned back to look at the inspector. "With whom?"

"Isabella, or Bella, as she prefers to be called. She's an old lady who lives nearby. Apparently, she was the one that helped your sister when she came to live here."

I looked at Peter, asking silently to please let me do this.

He sighed and nodded. "Don't take too long."


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**QUINCE**

* * *

I grabbed my keys and quickly put on my coat.

"Where did you say she lived, Inspector?"

"Just follow the rope in the back yard."

I frowned. "Rope?"

"Yes, the one nailed to the wooden fence."

I left the house through the back kitchen door and walked to the fence. There it was, a thick jute rope hanging from nails that were spread out every three feet. The rope was high enough that it reached my waist.

I placed my hand on the rope and it was surprisingly soft, like it had been under constant touch for a long time.

I followed it, gliding my right hand over it, until I reached an alley, where the rope made an abrupt turn to the right. I saw the end of the rope halfway through the dark alley and it was on a cast iron lantern, which had a swan with open wings on top. I looked up and a similar lantern was down the street. They were both on each corner of the block, and in the middle a big two story house loomed over the narrow cobblestone street.

I made my way up the steeps of the front porch, then knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer.

* * *

_**That's all for tonight folks. Next chapter we'll switch to a different point of view. **_

_**Though most of the story is written in Jasper's point of view, there will be little snippets from others. I won't mark whose point of view it is, but I believe you will be able to tell the difference.**_

_**Thanks for reading. Till tomorrow. xoxox ~Mina**_


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DIECISEIS**

* * *

I stood inside the kitchen and watched through the window as Jasper followed the rope out of the back yard.

"Are you sure the old lady doesn't know?"

"Nobody else knew apart from you, Mr. Campbell."

I sighed and pulled my sweater tighter around me, feeling the evening cold settle in the air. This house was too old and the heating didn't work very well.

"You should tell your partner, Mr. Campbell. He seemes set into following this goose chase and he will find out sooner or later."

"I know," I sighed, rubbing my forehead, feeling like shit for hiding this from Jasper.

I wished I had told him sooner, but Alice... God, Alice. She had been so stubborn, and now here I was, between a rock and a hard place.

"I'll wait for the right moment. We'll be meeting Dr. Cullen soon and I'll tell him then."

Inspector Saadi stood up and drank the rest of his tea. "Very well, Mr. Campbell." He extended his hand and I shook it. "Have a nice evening."

"You too, Inspector. Good night."

* * *

**_Sooo... any theories on what Peter is hiding? _**

**_Four more chapters and then a break... a girl's got to eat, right? ;)_**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DIECISIETE**

* * *

I had been waiting for almost ten minutes for someone to answer the door, when I noticed it was unlocked. I opened the door and walked into the foyer, closing it softly behind me.

_"Hola... ¿hay alguien en casa?"_ I called out, asking if there was anyone at home.

_"¿Quién anda alli?"_

I turned to see an old lady with white hair and big brown eyes coming out of what looked like a kitchen. _"¿Señora Bella? Soy Jasper... El hermano de Alice..."_

"Oh yes... I know who you are."

That was when I noticed that she wasn't exactly looking at me, but through me, and then she shakily started to pour herself some water in a glass from the jar in her hand, I saw her finger inside the glass, measuring the liquid's level.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Bella. I didn't mean to..."

"Pish posh, young man. I'm fine. I actually thought you were Edward, but he usually announces when he comes inside and I didn't smell his lavender laundry detergent. You smell like lemons and woods."

"Right. It must be my deoderant."

She smiled and sat down in an armchair next to the big stone fireplace that took most of the wall. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to Alice's wake, but with the cold weather... it just takes me longer to get ready to go out."

"It's fine... I understand, Mrs. Bella. Don't worry about it."

I sat on the couch and took the glass of water she was kindly offering me. After I took a sip, I squared my shoulders and asked the question that had been burning on the tip of my tongue since she mentioned it.

"Mrs. Bella, who is Edward?"

* * *

**_Translations_**

**___Hola... ¿hay alguien en casa? - _**___Hello... anyone home?_

___****__¿Quién anda alli? - __Who's there?_  


_____****__¿Señora Bella? Soy Jasper... El hermano de Alice... - __Mrs. Bella? I'm Jasper... Alice's brother._  



	19. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DIECIOCHO**

* * *

"Oh, he's a nice young Englishman that works at the Brandon Center. He helps me with the house and chores every week. He helped Alice, too, especially when she finally decided to learn to live like a blind person. She was so stubborn at first, but I broke her down, telling her that she just couldn't live like a hermit, waiting for something that it might never happen. God rest her soul," she murmured the last part as she did the sign of the cross over her chest.

"What's the Brandon Center?"

"It's a place for young blind people, not far from here. They teach you how to live a normal life. You see, Edward used to be blind. He was one of the lucky ones to get a transplant, but instead of putting it all behind, he decided to help people who had lost their sight. He's a wonderful instructor."

"Was he Alice's instructor?"

"Oh, no. Alice couldn't work with him because of his tight schedule, but he referred her to a friend. I think his name was... um..."

"Yes?"

"He had an italian name... um, I don't remember..."

"Marcus?"

"No, no, no... Aro! His name was Aro."**  
**

* * *

_**Bread crumbs, people... just sayin'**_


	20. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**DIECINUEVE**

* * *

"Did you know Alice had an instructor?"

Peter jumped and whipped his head around from his seat on the couch, his eyes wide.

"Jesus Christ, Jasper. You scared the crap out of me!"

I hissed, "Sorry, but did you hear what I say?"

"She was blind, Jasper. I'm sure she must've looked for someone to help her adjust."

I gritted my teeth. "Then why didn't the Inspector say anything about it, huh?"

Peter sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I know what you are gonna say, but hear me out."

Peter stared at me and waved his hand for me to continue.

"I just think that maybe Alice's instructor can shed some light into what her life was like since she moved here. I just want to make peace, Peter."

He stood up and pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"All right, Jasper, but you have to promise me that at the slightest sign of stress, you will stop and rest." He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I don't want you to lose your sight too soon. I want you to be able to see until I'm all wrinkled and smelly."

I chuckled, "You will never be smelly." I kissed his neck and then skimmed my nose up to his ear. "You will always smell good to me."

He groaned and kissed me hard, but the kiss was over as soon as it began, because I just couldn't get in the mood. Especially not in my sister's home.

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

He pecked my lips. "Don't be. I understand."

"I still love you, so much."

"As I love you."

* * *

_**Peter is just concerned, he loves Jasper... so yeah.**_


	21. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTE**

* * *

I climbed out of the taxi and paid the driver. I looked up the white modern building. It was big and occupied almost the entire block. On the corner, there was a small two story coffee shop, but it looked like it was empty.

I walked inside the building and the receptionist greeted me warmly. When I asked for anyone who knew Alice, she directed me to the common room.

I walked down the hallway the receptionist pointed out to me and then went down the stairs. I took a right once I reached the landing, and opened the door that had a sign in big bold letters that said SALA (Living room), which was also written in braille on a small plaque below.

I quietly pushed the door open and saw three women sitting around a table playing what looked like poker. Two of them wore sunglasses and one simply had her eyes closed. The one with her eyes closed looked to be the youngest, barely in her twenties. The other two looked older. One had bright red hair and the other was blonde.

I was about to announce my presence, but then one of them mentioned my sister, so I stood and listened to their conversation.

* * *

_**That's all for now. More in a couple of hours. **__**Thanks for reading. xoxox ~Mina**_


	22. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTIUNO**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in Spanish]**

_"Poor Alice, why would she hang herself?"_ said the young woman.

_"Stop thinking about it!_" hissed the readhead.

_"Shouldn't we have a moment of silence?"_

_"Don't be stupid, Maria. She got exactly what she deserved."_

"Victoria..." warned the blonde woman. "Don't be cruel."

"Cruel? C'mon, none of us could stand her." The redhead, who now I knew was named Victoria, tossed her cards on the table and lit up a cigarette.

_"I kinda liked her,"_ said the young woman, who Victoria had called Maria.

The blonde sighed. _"Honestly, I don't find it strange. We have all thought about it, right?"_

Both women nodded sadly.

_"Gina is right. I once thought of slitting my wrists surrounded by candles while listening to opera,"_ laughed Victoria.

The blond woman, Gina, shook her head sadly. _"We have all thought about it, but never acted on it, because we always found a reason to live."_

I hung my head, thinking perhaps Alice hadn't found a reason to live after all. It was such a lonely world, living in darkness, and after all her dreams came crashing down, I just couldn't imagine what it must've been like for her.

Resigned, I turned to leave the women alone when Maria said something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

_"I guess a boyfriend wasn't enough for her."_


	23. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTIDOS**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is said in spanish]**

Gina gasped._ "Alice had a boyfriend?"_

Maria giggled and nodded. _"She told me she had met a guy."_

_"Who?"_ asked Victoria and Gina, practically ripping the question out of my mouth.

_"No idea, but they had been going out together for a couple of months. She even told me that they went to Bellavista together for a week."_

Victoria threw her head back, her laugh filling the room. "That was no boyfriend, not if he took her there."

Gina sighed and shook her head sadly. _"Yes, Maria. I doubt he was a boyfriend."_

_"What do you mean?"_

Victoria put out her cigarette and leaned in, as if sharing a secret. _"Bellavista is a secluded town, mostly known for their motels, if you know what I mean."_

Maria frowned, but then her face went scarlet. _"Oh!"_

Victoria smiled smugly._ "Yep. So my guess is that she was probably his dirty little secret. He maybe even broke up with her after that week and she killed herself because of-"_

"Quiet!" suddenly shouted Gina. She stood up and took a deep breath. "There is someone else in here."


	24. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTITRES**

* * *

Gina removed her glasses, and opened her milky blue eyes. She moved slowly until she was standing two feet from me.

I stood stock still, not knowing what to do.

_"A joder... Aquí hay alguien, ¡y creo que es Alice!"_

_"¡Puta, no digas eso!"_ screeched Victoria.

I hadn't noticed that Maria had also moved from the table until I felt her hand on my arm.

_"¡Aqui esta! ¡Llamen a seguridad!"_

"Wait, wait, wait!" I called out before they could scream for security. "I'm Alice's brother!"

"Jasper?" asked Gina.

"Yeah..."

"Why were you spying on us?" sneered Victoria.

"I wasn't. I just didn't want to interrupt you."

"And who is he?" asked Gina.

I shook my head, confused. "Who?"

"The man that came with you."

"I came here alone."

Gina grabbed my shoulder, and pulled me closer to whisper in my ear.

_"Well, there is someone else in here. A man, and he is right behind you."_

* * *

**Translations:**

_**A joder... Aquí hay alguien, ¡y creo que es Alice!** **-** Fucking hell... There is someone here, and I think it's Alice!_

___**¡Puta, no digas eso! -** Whore, don't say that!_

_____**¡Aqui esta! ¡Llamen a seguridad! -** Here it is! Call security!_


	25. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTICUATRO**

* * *

I whipped my head around in time to see a shadow going down the stairs. Without thinking twice, I sprinted after it, hearing the man's steps thundering down just a few feet ahead of me.

I reached the bottom of the stairs to a dark hallway that lead to a service entrance, the glow of the red EXIT sign above it the only source of light. I watched carefully, trying to discern between the shadows, hearing my elaborated breathing echo through the narrow space.

Through the corner of my eye, I spotted a light switch to my right. I pushed all the buttons and one by one the lights started to turn on. I walked further down the now illuminated hallway, but didn't hear anything.

I was almost at the end, but then I noticed a small corridor to my left. It was dark and I couldn't see the end of it, but I could hear someone breathing down there. I turned to look behind my back and took my cell phone out of my pocket. I hit a button and used it to illuminate the corridor.

It wasn't as long as I thought it was, and I hadn't taken more than five steps when I was able to discern a hunched form against the corner.


	26. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTICINCO**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in Spanish]**

I raised my hand, the light from my cell phone allowing me to see better."Who are you?"

He didn't answer, simply stood there with his back to me.

_"I asked who you are. Turn around. I just want to talk."_

The man suddenly whipped around.

_Click Click Click-click..._

The flash of his camera blinded me for a minute, giving him the opportunity to run past me. I felt him shove me to the side and I blindly made to grab him, but he was faster.

Blinking non-stop, I followed him out of the corridor, to the end of the hallway, and through the service entrance that led me to the backyard of the center.

The sky opened up, and I stood there under the pouring rain, catching my breath and trying to find the man that had followed me here, but there was no one outside.

I screamed in frustration and suddenly my head started to hurt and my eyes watered. I collapsed on my knees and heard someone call for help before everything went black.

Literally black.

...

...

...

I was blind.

* * *

_**More in a couple of hours. **__**Thanks for reading and a big squishy hug for every single one of you who reviewed. Thank you for taking the time to let me know what you think of this little twisted tale. Don't forget to check out the other drabbles warriors during this weekend, link to the Drabble Wars Blog is on my profile. Till later... xoxox ~Mina**_


	27. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTISEIS**

* * *

Thankfully, it took only an hour for me to be to be able to see again, but the shadows around my line of vision had become more prominent, and I knew that I had just lost another ten percent of my eyesight. I was discharged from the emergency room with a prescription of anti-anxiety pills, and an advice to make an appointment with my eye doctor.

I arrived at Alice's house, and when I knocked some small table over because I didn't see it, I knew I wasn't going to be able to hide this from Peter for long.

I made my way up the stairs and started searching in the room where I had seen Alice's cello when we first arrived.

I found a small decorated shoe box in one of the armoire drawers and inside I found letters in braille. I couldn't read them, but I set them apart so I could decipher them later. I found a couple of receipts, most from the Brandon Center, and then another one from a Hotel.

_Hotel Romeo, S.A._  
_Avenida Los Rios Nº247_  
_Bellavista_  
_Telf: (32) 345 67 98 77_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTISIETE**

* * *

"What happened to you?"

I looked up to see Peter standing by the door, a curious look on his face. I had just gotten back to the hotel we were staying at and barely had time to change clothes.

"You are soaking wet," he commented, watching me take off the my soaked t-shirt.

"I was caught under the rain when I left the center," I lied, not wanting him to worry.

"I haven't seen you since breakfast. Have you been at the center all this time?"

I shrugged. "I met some of Alice's friends and we started talking. I guess I lost track of time."

Peter stared at me and shook his head. "Jazz, I went to the center. I know you left that place almost an hour ago, and in a freaking ambulance!"

"It was nothing! I slipped under the rain and twisted my ankle," I lied, my tone defensive. "Why are you so controlling all of a sudden?"

"Because I don't want you to go blind! I don't want you to lose everything like Alice did, Jasper. I don't want you to end up like her!" he screamed.

I cupped his face and looked straight into his eyes. "Peter... You know that won't happen. I have you!"

"Yet, here you are, looking for... I don't even know. Why can't you just accept that Alice didn't want to live anymore?"

"Because my sister was NOT depressed, and now I'm certain there was something off in Alice's _suicide_," I sneered the last word.

I stepped back and started pacing the room.

"I can't understand why you are so willing to believe..."


	29. Chapter 28

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTIOCHO**

* * *

Peter placed his hands on my shoulders. "Jazz, please... Stop this madness!" He shook me a little. "Don't you see this is only hurting you?"

I shook him off and stepped back from him. "Did you know that there is someone watching and following us everywhere?"

"Who are talking about?"

"Alice's boyfriend."

Peter's worried expression morphed to one of surprise. "Alice had a boyfriend?"

"Yes! I found out today at the center. A group of women who knew Alice were talking about it, and someone was spying on us."

"How do you know?"

"Because I followed him."

"You what?!" he gasped and then laughed humorlessly. "Of course you did," he muttered darkly.

Before I could say something else, he spun around and marched briskly towards the bedroom and started packing our bags.

"Peter, stop! What are you doing?"

"We're leaving this town!" he yelled over his shoulder as he packed all of our stuff on the bathroom counter with one swoop of his arm into the duffel bag he had placed on the floor.

I grabbed his arm to stop him. "Peter, just listen-"

He dropped the bag and cupped my face, looking at me with a fierce expression.

"No, you listen to me! If I have to be a controlling boyfriend, I will be. And if I have to drag you all the way to the fucking airport, I will. But I won't continue like this and let you have another seizure. You know I would never forgive myself. Your sister's death has hurt us enough already. This stops now!"

I stood there, frozen by Peter's actions, knowing I wouldn't be able to stop him now.


	30. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**VEINTINUEVE**

* * *

I watched him pack, and when he picked up the shoe box I had found at Alice's house, an idea came to my mind and I prayed for it to work.

"You're right, Peter," I told him, hugging him from behind when he finished packing the bag. "We need to leave, but I don't want to spend hours at an airport waiting for a flight out. Why don't we just go somewhere around here, just you and me, to decompress?"

Peter turned around in my arms and pulled me closer to him. He lightly caressed my face and kissed my forehead. "All right. Where would you like to go?"

I smiled and kissed him hard on the lips. "I have a place in mind," I said breathlessly when I pulled back. "Thank you. I love you, Peter."

I went back to kiss him and he groaned when I rocked my hips against his. Soon, we were both naked, laying on the bed. Our tongues tasted, our teeth nipped, our mouths sucked and our breaths mixed together as he gently rocked his hips, joining us in what felt like such a long time.

He increased his pace, hitting that spot inside me that made me see stars. I threw my head back in a silent scream, feeling him taking me higher and higher. He kissed and bit my neck and nipples, and I wrapped my legs around his ribs, opening myself more to him.

He then grabbed the headboard and slammed roughly, sending me over the edge and making me scream his name in ecstasy. Two more thrusts and then he was the one riding his high.

The events of the last days caught up to me, and before I even knew it, I succumbed to sleep with him still inside me.

* * *

_**Make up sex, anyone? ****And **__**FYI... This is the shortest lemon I've ever written! LOL**_


	31. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA**

* * *

_"Bienvenidos al Hotel Romeo. ¿Tienen una reservación?"_

The receptionist welcomed us warmly and I gave her my last name when she asked us if we had a reservation. I watched Peter help the bellboy put the bags in a car as the receptionist handed me the keys to our suite.

The hotel was luxurious and had an amazing view of a lake. We were still in the middle of the forest, but the small town of Bellavista had a cozy, old world feeling that I would've loved to photograph on any other occasion.

I knew it was wrong of me to bring Peter here, but if I just could get the name of the man that had been here with Alice, I would leave the rest to Inspector Saadi. So, I swallowed back the bitter taste of guilt and went up to get settled in our room.

Our suite was big, it had a small sitting room with a great view of the small town and the lake. A set of double doors lead to the bedroom, where a four posted bed in rich dark wood stood in the middle of the room. It was a romantic place, certainly honeymoon material.

"Damn," cursed Peter softly as he rummaged through his carry on. "I forgot my charger in the car. I'll be right back." He pecked my lips and quickly exited the room.

I knew this was my chance to ask my questions at the front desk, so I quickly fished the receipt I had found from my carry on and made my way downstairs as well.

* * *

_**This is the last for today. We still have 70 chapters to go and I want to split them between Saturday and Sunday. **_

_**Now, tell me what you think, even a smiley will be fine. **_

_**Till tomorrow... xoxox ~Mina**_


	32. Chapter 31

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Betaed by the lovely, amazing, talented and fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y UNO**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in Spanish]**

_"Are you sure you don't remember my sister? A blind woman with long chestnut hair and milky blue eyes... She was short, up to my shoulder, and probably carried a cello."_

The receptionist shook her head sadly. _"I'm sorry..."_

_"I remember her,"_ said the manager, a tall guy with glasses. _"One of the other receptionists told me about her. She requested a ground floor room, so she stayed at one of the cabins we have near the lake."_

_"Really? That's great."_ I showed him the receipt I had in my hands. _"I know this might sound weird, but can you find out under whose name her reservation was made? It doesn't say in this receipt and I'm trying to find the man that came here with her. You see, my sister passed away a few days ago and I need to contact this person."_

_"I don't remember her being here with a man, but let me check our records..."_

The manager typed something in the computer and seconds later he told me the reservation was made under Whitlock.

Dammit, another dead end.

I sighed and thanked them for their help, feeling like maybe this was all in vain. I was walking towards the elevators, when the manager called out for me.

"Mr, Whitlock, wait." He came to stand next to me next to the bank of elevators. "Why don't you try at the restaurant across the street, _El Arlequin_. It's the restaurant we recommend our guests all the time."

* * *

**_Dear Guest reviewer,_**

**_Thank you for reading my story, but I never claimed to be perfect and never did my beta. I know there are mistakes in my work, but there's nothing I can do right now. If you would have been brave enough to sign in and leave me a way to contact you, I would have loved for you to point out this mistakes. I believe my beta did a fantastic job with the time restraint (she did beta 110 chapters in a week after all) so I could never expect perfection. We are all humans and we are human because we are flawed. Next time you want to criticize a beta work, maybe you should beta once and see that it isn't an easy task as it seems._**

**_Oh, and please don't you ever review again._**

**_That's all._**

**_Mina_**


	33. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y DOS**

* * *

The restaurant was beautiful, a truly romantic place to go to. The light was dimmed, the imposing fireplace cast a golden glow around the room, and the piano in the corner provided romantic classical tunes.

Peter took my hand and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad they recommended you this restaurant."

I smiled and pecked his lips. We were at a corner booth, secluded from everyone else, but I still caught an elderly couple giving us the stink eye. I internally rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time people had the same reaction. This was a very small town for what I had seen, and my guess was that most people were catholics like the majority of the Spanish were.

I didn't let it bother me and enjoyed my romantic dinner with Peter.

After the main course, as we waited for our desserts, Peter looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"There is a waiter that hadn't stopped staring at you the whole time we've been here," he whispered in my ear.

I turned my head slightly, trying to see who he was talking about. A young boy in a waiter's uniform was indeed staring at me while he took the order from another table. He quickly looked down, blushing a little, when he noticed I had caught him.

I chuckled. "It's your imagination."

He rolled his eyes. "Maybe."

He patted his pocket and I knew he was looking for his cigarettes.

"You left them in the car, remember?"

"Right. I'll be right back." He squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. "Don't run away with the waiter," he joked as he scooted out of the seat.

"Get out of here," I laughed.


	34. Chapter 33

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y TRES**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in Spanish]**

_"I guess congratulations are in order."_

I looked up to find the same young waiter from before sanding by my side.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oops, I thought you spoke Spanish. Alice said you did."

"You've met Alice?"

"Well, yeah. Isn't she here with you?"

"No. Why would she be?"

"Oh, I thought... never mind."

He turned to leave, but I was quick to grab his shirt sleeve to stop him.

"Wait! Mys sister was here a couple of weeks ago with her boyfriend, right?"

The young waiter smiled. "Yes, I think so. If you mean Señor Aro. Nice man, very quiet and shy."

Aro... so he was more than just her instructor, after all.

"She showed me a picture of you and your partner. She said she was recommending this place for your honeymoon. That's why I offered my congratulations at first. Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. But we are not planning any weddings at the moment."

"Caramba, I blew it, didn't I? I thought it had been enough time by now, but you must know, right? If you came to visit her after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"About your sister's surgery."


	35. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

I froze. "Surgery?"

"Yeah, to get her eyesight back. She came here to Bellavista to recover. Señor Aro came with her to help her out because she had to wear that blindfold all the time. She said she was gonna throw a wedding party for you and your partner and was looking forward to finally playing again then. She was very excited and talking my ear off. I guess she found some sort of kinship with me, being the only gay man around for miles." He shrugged and chuckled. "She said I reminded her of you, actually."

_"Pablo, can you come over here for a second?"_ I heard a woman's voice call.

"Yes, sure, just a minute." He turned back to me and smiled. "I better go back to work. Tell your sister that Pablo sends her a hug and good wishes." With a another smile, he walked away.

And I was left reeling from the information he just gave me.

Before I could sort it out in my head, Peter came back.

"I ran out. I guess that's a good thing. I should really cut back on the-" He stopped short when he noticed my expression. "Jasper? Is there something wrong?"

"Alice was here two weeks ago."

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. He opened his eyes and glared at me. "What are we doing here, Jazz?"

"Peter, the waiter told me she had her eyes bandaged, that she had surgery!" I grabbed his hands, desperation coursing through me. "Don't you see? If she had the surgery and had a chance to regain her sight, why would she commit suicide?"

Peter sighed and looked at me with such a deep sadness.

"Because the surgery didn't work."

"Wha-what?"

"It didn't work, Jazz. Dr. Cullen told me the day after we found her."

I felt a lump in my throat and I tried to blink back the tears.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I was going to tell you, I swear! I was just waiting for the right moment."

I got out of the booth, tripping over the leg of the table, but was able to find my balance before I fell.

Suddenly, I felt like my head was being squeezed and my eyes watered.

I stumbled with another table, trying to get out of the restaurant, while hearing Peter calling out for me to wait.


	36. Chapter 35

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y CINCO**

* * *

I walked out of the restaurant, cursing when I remembered that I had left my coat inside. I hugged myself, trying to fight off the biting cold of the night. I had already given up fighting my tears, and I felt the cold trail they left on my cheeks as I walked briskly back to the hotel, trying to fight off the attack that I was sure was coming.

"Jasper, wait!"

Peter grabbed me from behind, stopping me a block from the hotel.

I shook him off and turned to look at him.

"Anything else I should know about? Or have you come clean with all your lies?" I screamed in his face.

"Jasper, please... I was only trying to protect you, babe."

"Don't call me that! And protect me from what?"

"From the truth!"

I sobbed, clutching my head, feeling like it was about to explode. "And what is the truth, Peter?"

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"The truth is that Alice committed suicide because she couldn't stand being blind."

I cried on his shoulder, feeling like I had lost Alice all over again, knowing that what he was telling me was logical.

"I don't understand, Peter. She was here with this Aro guy, her boyfriend."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Then why is he hiding? Why didn't he show his face at the funeral?"

"Maybe he wasn't with her anymore. Maybe he left her when he saw the surgery failed and that she would never recover her sight."

Victoria's words from the center came back to me and I had to accept that maybe it was a possibility.

Was I really chasing ghosts?

Did my sister really think she didn't have other choices?

I refused to believe Alice would do something so selfish, but everything indicated that she did. I should be convinced, but my gut was practically screaming at me to continue digging, that there was more to it than what was in plain sight.

I just wished I knew where to go from here.

I wiped off my tears and opened my eyes, a gasp escaping me as soon as I did.

"Jasper? What's wrong?"

I touched his face, making sure he was in front of me.

"Peter... I can't see."

* * *

**_Now we know what Peter was hiding. More chapters later... _**_**xoxox ~Mina**_


	37. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_******Y'all can thank **_******momkuttler**_****** for this early update. I wasn't planning on posting these chapters before going to lunch, but her review lifted my spirits. Thanks, bb! *hugs and spanks***_

_******Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y SEIS**

* * *

I lay in bed with a cool compress on my forehead, feeling worn out and exhausted from the day's events. My headache had finally receded to a dull ache and my eyesight returned, but now I actually had tunnel vision. I couldn't see anything unless I had it right in front of me.

"How many seizures have you had so far?"

"Two. One at the center and the other right now."

"Shit! " Peter hissed as he opened a new pack of cigarettes. He wasted no time in lighting one and sucking the smoke into his lungs.

I sat up against the headboard and when Peter put out the cigarette, he came to my side, throwing his arm around my shoulders and bringing my head to rest on his chest. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, lost in our thoughts.

I looked up at him and kissed his chin.

"Peter, when I go blind-"

"Don't, Jasper. That won't happen."

He pulled me closer, one hand on my head, and the other on my back. Our bodies were touching from head to toe.

"Not wanting it doesn't mean it won't happen, Peter."

He started sobbing and I quickly straddled him, cupping his face and wiping his tears with my thumbs.

"I just wanted to keep you safe, Jazz. I'm so sorry."


	38. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y SIETE**

* * *

"Please, don't cry..." I murmured, my forehead against his.

When he calmed down a little, I pulled back and looked into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"One time you told me that when you looked into my eyes, you could see the entire universe in them."

Peter smiled and nodded, kissing my eyelids softly. "I still can."

"And if the lights go out?"

He pulled back, his red rimmed eyes glistening with love and understanding.

"Close your eyes," he asked gently.

I smirked, but did as he told me.

"Can you see me?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Of course not."

"Then how do you know I'm still here with you?"

"Because I can hear you."

"And what if I stay silent? How do you know I'm still here?"

I smiled and touched his chest. "Because I can touch you..." I slid my hand up his chest to his neck and up to his jaw. I leaned in, burying my nose where his neck met his shoulder. "And I can smell you..." I kissed his pulse point and then moved my lips to his, not putting any pressure, just letting them touch softly. "And I can kiss you."

I felt Peter's hand at the back of my neck, pulling me close. Our lips met fully and the kiss was everything we felt for the other. Tender, deep, and filled with love. I could feel the kiss deep in my bones. When we parted to catch our breath, we removed each other's clothes slowly, our touches tender, reconnecting us.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you, Jasper."

"Ssshhh... I understand," I said against his lips, pulling him closer to me.

Peter lay down between my legs, kissing down my neck and collarbone. "I love you, so much."

"Me too, Peter. Always," I moaned.

Our lovemaking that night was an expression of our love. It was slow, gentle, and I felt worshipped by him.

It was us.

Just us.

* * *

_**Not really a lemon... but at least they made up, right?**_


	39. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y OCHO**

* * *

The next morning, we had breakfast down at the hotel's restaurant.

I grabbed Peter's hand and kissed the back of it. "Can I ask you something?"

Peter smiled, setting down his fork and grabbing my other hand. "Anything."

"I want to go back to the desert, where we met. The last thing I want to see is that night sky, with you."

Peter nodded, biting his lips, and I knew he was trying to fight back tears.

"I promise you. But, you have to promise me that you will stop chasing ghosts, Jasper. And that we'll go see Dr. Cullen today."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," he smiled and then stood up. "I'll bring the luggage to the car. I'll wait for you outside. Give me fifteen minutes?"

I nodded, and with a kiss he walked out of the retaurant.

I finished my coffee and was about to leave the table when I felt like I was being watched.

I turned my head to the left and saw an old man in overalls looking at me by the entrance. He gave a nod and motioned for me to come to him.

Curious, I stood up and walked up to the man.

"Hello, Mr. Whitlock. I'm really sorry for your loss."

"Um, thank you, Mister..."

"Caius. My name is Caius. I read about your sister in the obituaries section of the newspaper. She was a very talented cellist."

"Thank you, Caius. I appreciate it."

"Mr. Whitlock, I'm a concierge here at the hotel and I have something of hers."

* * *

_***Cue mystery creepy song***_


	40. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**TREINTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

Caius was a nice old man. He had a kind look on his face, but he also looked tired and worn out. He wheezed every time he breathed and he told me it was because of his emphysema. He'd had it for years and had to learn to pace himself.

He took me to the basement, which was nicer than what I thought it would be. The concrete walls there were painted a nice mint green.

He explained he had a small loft for his personal use on the left wing and that his office was just down the corridor. He unlocked the door and turned on the light. The room was small, but it was enough space for the desk, chair, and shelves he had here. On the wall to my right, there was a big cabinet with small square drawers, and on the wall opposite the door, there was a tall mirror. It looked old and something like it was once part of the hotel, but that now was discarded into the concierge's office.

Caius took a set of keys from his pocket and opened one of the small drawers with a key.

"Here, your sister left this behind."

The tinkling of bells caught my attention and I took the small box he gave me. I opened the box to find an antique brass key with jingle bells attached to it.

"Thank you." I examined the key, not really knowing where it would fit into. "Caius, my sister came here with a man, didn't she?"

"El hombre invisible."

* * *

_**No, I didn't forget to translate. Just go read the next chapter...**_


	41. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA**

* * *

I looked up, confused by his description. "The invisible man?"

Caius nodded and slowly stepped closer to me. "Nobody really remembers the man who came with your sister, yes?"

I thought back to all the people I have talked to and I had to admit he was almost right. No one really could tell me about him except for the waiter at the restaurant...

"That's not true. The waiter-"

"Pablo saw your sister's instructor, not the man she came here with," he interrupted me brusquely.

I was now officially confused. "What do you mean?"

He sighed and grabbed my shoulder, his eyes intense and pleading. "There are people with no light, Mr. Whitlock. Do you know what it's like to walk in somewhere and not be noticed, or to walk on the street and have people stumble against you? Or, to ask something for the third time and have no one answer your question? That's the man you are looking for."

"I don't understand."

He stepped even closer to me, a fierce expression on his face. "He's a pause, a vacuum, an absence. That is why nobody remembers him."

"Nobody except you."

* * *

**_Dun dun dun... _****_More chapters later. _**_**xoxox ~Mina**_


	42. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_****__**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y UNO**

* * *

Caius chuckled humorlessly. "In a way, I am also invisible. It's been many years since someone remembered me."

I took a step back, examining the key and trying to understand what this man was telling me.

Could this be possible?

Could this man really go undetected just like that?

"Caius, this man... do you know where I can find him?"

He gulped and turned around. I could see the fear and concern on his face from the reflection on the mirror behind his desk.

"What are you afraid of?"

He just shook his head and then turned around, his eyes on the floor, and then stepped closer to me.

"He used to park his van in a car park two blocks down the street," he whispered, eyes still on the floor. "There is a CCTV camera recording 24 hours a day there."

I could feel my heart beating faster and I knew I had to go there and get that tape.

"Thank you, Caius."

I turned to leave, but Caius grabbed my arm and pulled me back into this office.

"Wait!" He dragged me further inside the office and whispered in my ear. "Be very careful. The man who was with your sister had very angry eyes. He knows very well how to be a shadow. If someone feels invisible and is angry at the world, he can be truly dangerous. Not only for you, but also for the ones you love."

I tried to step back, but he quickly grabbed my arm.

"Stop and listen!" he whispered harshly. "This man has no light, Mr. Whitlock. Nobody looks at him. He could easily sneak up on you and–" he suddenly gasped and quickly let me go, walking briskly to the small bathroom that I hadn't noticed was here before.

That was when I felt the hairs at the back of my neck stand.

And heard a man breathing behind my back.

* * *

_**Okay lovelies, things are gonna get darker and serious. Remember what I warned you on the prologue? Yeah, don't go ranting later and calling me an evil bitch if you don't like how things are going. This is your last chance to click that red X on the top right corner...**_

_**For those that were brave enough to stay... yeah, hold on tight. Shit is about to hit the fan!**_


	43. Chapter 42

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y DOS**

* * *

I saw his shadow on the mirror and I spun around quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of his face, but he was fast, and by the time I had made my way up the stairs and into the lobby, he was nowhere to be found.

"Jasper?"

I yelped when Peter came out of nowhere and touched my arm.

"You okay, babe?"

I could feel my heart racing in my chest, but I simply nodded.

"Okay, then. We better hurry. I made an appointment for you to see Dr. Cullen tomorrow–"

"Wait. There is something I want to do first."

I told Peter about what the concierge had told me, and after begging him to let me do this last thing for almost half an hour, and arguing for another fifteen minutes, he finally relented.

"We will go, and I will talk to the guard. You will stay in the car, understand?"

"C'mon..."

"No! That's my only condition."

"Fine." I snapped at him.

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jasper, please! Last night you promised me..."

"I know, I know! I'm sorry."

He sighed and then pulled me into a hug. "I love you Jasper, so much. Please, all I want is to take care of you."

"I know and I'm sorry too. I love you, Peter."

He kissed me on the lips and then together we walked out of the hotel and drove towards the parking lot. It wasn't really far and we could've walked, but the bags were already in the car.

We parked across the street from the entrance ten minutes later.

"All right, give me twenty minutes," he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'll be right back."

"Be safe."

He kissed my cheek. "Always."


	44. Chapter 43

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y TRES**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in spanish]**

I waited for almost half an hour before I tried to reach Peter on his cellphone, but it seemed he had turned it off, my call was sent directly to voicemail.

That was odd, Peter never turned his phone off.

I tapped my fingers on my thighs, my knee bouncing like crazy, until the nerves got the best of me and I got out of the car.

I walked briskly to the parking lot and followed the signs that took me to the security area. I found the small office a few feet from the entrance, and I looked around trying to spot Peter, but didn't see him anywhere.

I knocked on the office door and a security guard opened it quickly.

_"Hello, sir. How may I help you?"_

_"Has anyone come here asking about security videos?"_

_"Yes, a tall man with dark hair."_

_"Yes, that's my partner."_

_"Well, he gave me some money and then took off with the copies I'd made for him."_

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling like something was off. _"Well, I have been waiting for almost half an hour."_

_"That's strange..."_ He scratched his chin. _"He left a while ago. Let me check the CCTV feed and see where he went."_


	45. Chapter 44

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in spanish]**

The guard moved aside to let me in, and we both turned to the small TV screens that had a live feed of the parking lot. He moved some cables around and then pulled another small TV screen to him. with a few clicks of his mouse and typing of keys, the screen showed the parking lot almost an hour ago.

The guard fast forwarded a bit and just when Peter came up entering the parking lot, the image jumped and only showed static, but it wasn't the only one. All the screen were showing static too.

_"What the hell... "_

The guard stood up and walked out of the office. I followed him and then heard him cuss in Spanish.

_"What's wrong?"_

Suddenly, the lights went out and the parking lot was submerged in total darkness.

_"Fuck! Someone made the breakers jump."_

The guard came back to the office and pushed the breakers up again. The lights came back quickly and I released a sigh of relief when I was able to see again.

I hated the darkness.

_"What about the cameras?"_ I asked the guard who was now locking the breaker box with a key.

_"The the cables had been ripped out, but I can still check the hard dri- You have got to be fucking kidding me!"_ He raged the last sentence, tearing up his desk and looking around the TV screens.

_"What is it?"_ I asked, knowing that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be good.

_"Some mothefucker stole the hard drive!"_

* * *

**Lat chance... next chapter won't be pretty. Still with me? Okay...**_  
_


	46. Chapter 45

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

**[Dialogue in _italics_ is spoken in spanish]**

I followed him closely through the parking lot, watching as he talked to the guard and then paid him for the copies of the cameras' feed.

I curse internally for being so sloppy and not realizing that I had left this evidence behind.

I knew then that I had no other choice.

He left the office and I purposely bumped into him, making him drop the CDs in his hands.

_"I'm sorry, I had my head in the clouds. Here, let me help you."_

_"Thank you. Your accent... you are not from around here, are you?"_

He looked down to pick up the last CD case, and I took my chance to stab him in the neck with the injection I had in my pocket. He went down quickly and quietly.

I dragged him to my van, where I tossed him in the back. I cut a piece of duct tape and put it over his mouth. I tied his wrists behind his back and then his ankles with the jute rope, courtesy of little Alice.

One down, one more to go.

I went back to the hotel, and watched him as he finished changing a lightbulb in the lobby.

This man knew how to move without being noticed, but his loud breathing gave him away every time. I wasn't worried, I just needed to take my time.

I waited until a few minutes before his shift ended, and then made my way downstairs to his small loft in the basement. I let myself in with the master key I had stolen from the manager early today and then waited patiently inside.

I knew I had to make sure this looked like he had died naturally to avoid suspicions. From checking his medical files in the manager's office, I knew he had two heart attacks already, so I just needed to get him scared enough to cause an attack.

A few minutes later, I heard his footsteps coming down the stairs. He unlocked the door and entered the loft, dropping his toolbox by the entrance and then went straight to his bedroom.

I heard the water running from the bathroom while he hummed a slow tune. When the water stopped, I made my way over there. I watched him through the open door as he slowly lowered himself down in the tub and then closed his eyes, resting his head against the edge of the tub.

I walked in, my steps silent and quick. I looked down at him and felt pity for the old man, but quickly shook it off. I had to do this, there was no other way. I couldn't let him live knowing he could tell anyone what I looked like.

In one swift move, I wrapped his head in the plastic bag I had in my hand. His eyes popped open and he struggled to free himself, but then he clutched his chest and his eyes rolled back. When he stopped breathing, I pulled the bag off his head.

After checking there weren't any marks on his neck, I left without looking back.

* * *

**_Surprise? *cringes* This chapter exceeded the 500 words, but I couldn't find a way to make is shorter. *sighs* Sorry._**

**_Now, let me hear it! C'mon, don't be shy... _**

**_Till later... xoxox ~Mina_**


	47. Chapter 46

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_****__**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

"Mr. Whitlock, would you like some coffee?" asked the police officer that had taken my statement.

I shook my head. "No, thank you." I rubbed my forehead, feeling another headache coming, but this time it was a product of my crying, though my tears had dried long ago.

When the security guard had called the police to report the robbery, I'd called Inspector Saadi to report Peter's kidnap.

"You need to find him, Inspector. He is in danger. This man that was with my sister could hurt him. You need to find him!"

"Calm down, Mr. Whitlock. I believe you, but how are going to find someone no one can describe for us?"

And that was when I remembered.

"Caius."

The Inspector followed me to the hotel along with two other officers from the local police department. As soon as we got there, we asked the manager for Caius and he informed us his shift was over and that he should be in his loft.

We went down to the basement and knocked on his door. When he didn't answer after a while, the police forced their entry when the manager couldn't find his master key.

As we made our way inside, I noticed that the place was cold, too cold, and there wasn't any lights on. I pushed through the officers and went straight to the bedroom.

When I didn't find him here, I noticed the door to the bathroom was open. I pushed it and that was where I found him.

"Oh Caius, no..."


	48. Chapter 47

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

I sat on the living room sofa as the paramedics took Caius' body out, my mind whirling with all the possible scenarios.

I heard the police officers talk about natural death, but I knew better.

"No! This was his doing!"

"Mr. Whitlock, there is no evidence of violence-"

"I know it was him!" I roared, standing up to face Inspector Saadi. "He killed Caius because he was the only one capable of identifying him!"

"Mr. Whitlock, please calm down..."

"How can you ask me that? That psychopath has Peter! He could be fucking dead by now! Oh God..." I sobbed, pulling my hair and feeling like my head was about to explode. I grabbed the inspector by the lapels of his jacket. "Please Inspector, you have to believe me! He's erasing his tracks."

"What do you mean?"

"You have to find him! Peter is in danger! I can't lose him too!"

I gasped, feeling the pain in my head increase.

Before I knew it, I was on the floor with paramedics surrounding me and talking over each other.

I was gasping for breath, the panic attack rocking me as my fear for Peter's life escalated at a rapid pace.

I opened my eyes and saw how the darkness started to consume me, and then everything went black.


	49. Chapter 48

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

This time, when I woke up from the attack, I could only see two dots of light. It was like trying to see from under a blanket with two tiny holes for your eyes.

"The damage is irreversible. I'm so sorry, Jasper."

"I understand, Dr. Cullen."

The paramedics had brought me straight to the Andalucia Hospital and Dr. Cullen had been there to check up on me. He did a few tests and he came to the conclusion that I had hours, or maybe days, before I lost my sight completely.

"Since your case is rare and you are young, we have your name on top of the transplant list here. I suggest you stay for at least a few more weeks while we try to find a donor for you."

I sighed. "I don't think I'll be going anywhere any time soon, Doc, with Peter missing... Did you ever meet Alice's boyfriend?"

"I didn't, but I did meet Mr. Aro. He's a nice man, in his forties, and used to take care of Alice like she was his daughter. He was an instructor at the Brandon Center."

"Used to?"

"Yes, Mr. Aro quit after Alice called him to cancel their lessons a couple of weeks ago and moved north. Alice was his last student. His brother Marcus was the one that introduced them."

"I thought it had been Edward."

"Oh, no. Edward only referred Alice to the Brandon Institute and approved the tutoring, but it was Marcus who told her that Aro would be a great instructor for her."


	50. Chapter 49

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CUARENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

I heard Dr. Cullen move around and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, I know you're going through a hard time, but you have to think about yourself. So, please, try to avoid any emotional stress and don't force your eyes, okay?"

I nodded, knowing that promising and actually doing it were two different things.

Later that night, I went back at Alice's house, too tired to go back to the hotel. My bags were still in the car, but chose to take them out in the morning.

I lay down on the guestroom bed, trying to sleep off the headache that was now a constant dull ache on my forehead. I rubbed my face, still feeling tense and scared in spite of the anti-anxiety pills Dr. Cullen had given me. I kept thinking of Peter, and I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my temples at the thought of him being in the hands of a madman that thought himself invisible.

My cell phone rang, waking me up from my semi-slumber. I picked it up and tried to see who the caller was, but gave up and answered before the call went to voicemail, thinking that perhaps it was Inspector Saadi with news about Peter.

"Hello?"

_"Mr. Jasper? It's Aro Matolli. I must speak with you with utmost urgency."_

I sat up on the bed, my heart in my throat. I was so shocked that I forgot all the Spanish I knew and switched to English instead.

"Aro? You were Alice's teacher, right?"

"Yes, um... I must really speak with you very soon. It's about your sister's friend."

I could hear the italian accent in his deep grave voice, and I knew he was the guy Bella had told me about.

"You mean her boyfriend?"

"Oh no... he was never a boyfriend."

"I don't understand..."

I could hear some noise in the background, like he was walking through a store.

"I must go, but please meet me, yes?"

"Yes! When? Where?"

"One hour. My old house. It's close to Alice's home. Four blocks right and then two blocks left."

"I'll be there."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Jasper. I never meant any harm. I am so very sorry."

And then the line went dead.


	51. Chapter 50

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA**

* * *

I quickly called Inspector Saadi. I wasn't stupid to go there all by myself and I sure as hell wasn't gonna go unprotected.

I told him about the call I received and the history behind this Aro guy, at least what Bella and the waiter at El Arlequin had told me.

"There is no way you are going there alone. For all we know, this guy is working with the man that kidnapped Peter and killed Caius. You could be his next target, since you are the only one left capable of asking the right questions."

The inspector came up with a plan. He was gonna park outside the house and remain close in case anything happened. He also gave me a taser, just in case.

I decided to walk to the house, since I couldn't drive anymore. The sunglasses I was wearing made everything darker, but the sun was out and the light hurt my eyes.

I arrived to a small house and immediately noticed that the front door was open.

I looked back and saw Inspector Saadi in his car across the street and motioned for him to look at the door. He quickly got out of the car and jogged towards me.

"Was it like this when you got here?" I asked him.

"No, but you stay here."

I nodded and stood on the porch.

He drew out his gun and a flashlight and went in.

A few minutes later, the sun had gone down and the night had come. The street lamps gave me enough light to see while I paced the front yard.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, making me yelp and jump back.

"Mr. Jasper..."

I turned around. I could barely make out the man in front of me, but I noticed his dark hair and goatee. He was also taller than me, but thinner.

"Mr. Aro?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry... I just wanted to-"

The lights of the entire neighborhood went out and I felt the panic rise in me. I tried to push it down, but when I felt a body slam against me, I screamed.

"Mr. Whitlock!" I heard Inspector Saadi shout to my left. "Are you okay?"

"Someone pushed me! Someone's here... Can y-you use the flashlight, please?"

I heard the the inspector's footsteps walk around me and suddenly a loud boom echoed through the dark night.

"What the fuck was that? Inspector? INSPECTOR!"

I stood up. It was too dark for me too see. I took a few steps forward and then I felt someone grabbed my arm.

"It's me, Mr. Whitlock..." said the inspector.

"What is it? What was that? An explosion?"

He remained silent, his hand grabbing my arm.

"Ca-can you turn on the flashlight, please? I can't see in this darkness... Inspector?"

"Jasper..."

"What?"

"The power came back just now."

* * *

_***runs and hides***_


	52. Chapter 51

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_****__**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y UNO**

* * *

I sat on the hospital bed waiting for Dr. Cullen to come check on me. He told me this morning that they had a donor for me and wanted to operate now, but I wanted to talk to Inspector Saadi first. I wanted to know what happened last night.

_Last night... God, how fast things change in the blink of an eye._

I seemed I had the biggest attack ever and when the inspector had told me the lights were on, I lost it. I felt my lungs constrict and I blacked out before I hit the floor. The inspector brought me straight to the ER and called Dr. Cullen.

I rubbed my eyes for what felt like the thousandth time, but no matter what I did, the darkness remained.

I was blind.

_Oh God, I was blind._

I pulled my hair as another sob rocked through my body, wishing like hell Peter was with me.

"Jasper?"

I snapped my head up. "Who's there?"

"It's Dr. Cullen. Inspector Saadi wants to talk to you."

I heard the scrape of a chair and then felt Dr. Cullen's cold hands prying mine from my hair.

"He has news for you and I want to be here, just in case..."

"In case of what? I go more blind?" I snapped.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, I regretted them.

"Shit! I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't mean-"

"I understand, Jasper. Don't worry," he patted my shoulder. "Should I let the inspector know you are ready to talk to him?"

"Yes, please."


	53. Chapter 52

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y DOS**

* * *

Pain.

Pure unadulterated pain.

How the fuck was I still alive?

It just hurt too much.

It was like all happiness had been sucked out of the world and the pain was the only thing I was capable of feeling.

Inspector Saadi's words haunted me...

_"The forensics confirm that the traces of blood left inside the car were Peter's, Jasper. We also found this ring."_

_He placed the cold metal on my hand and I knew what it was._

_Peter's claddagh ring._

_I had bought it for him eight months ago during a trip to Ireland. He had taken a break from his book tour and flew in to spend time with me while I worked on a shoot there._

_"Mr. Matolli died of a heart attack when the explosion happened. The body that collided with you was him falling to the ground. We searched his house and found a journal. The calligraphy matches with Mr. Matolli's. He was the one behind everything, Jasper. He had an affair with Alice and when she pressured him to leave his wife, he broke up with her."_

_I listened intently to the inspector, tears streaming down my face while I placed Peter's claddagh on my ring finger._

_"Mr. Matolli was guilt stricken and in the journal he confessed that he'd been fighting with Alice the night of the blackout and that she threatened to kill herself in front of him. He dared her to do it and before he knew it, she hung herself and he then ran, afraid to be convicted for murder."_

_The inspector kept talking, but my mind couldn't focus on it._

_"He kidnapped Peter because he had seen Aro in the video from the parking lot and, well, I think he was planning on killing you both with that bomb, but the car exploded before he could convince you to get in it. We think Peter tried to turn it on to escape and it blew off. I'm so sorry."_

Pain, all I had left was the pain, a ring and the darkness.

* * *

**_*passes tissues around* still with me?_**


	54. Chapter 53

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y TRES**

* * *

"Jasper? We're ready to take you to the OR," announced Dr. Cullen, followed by several footsteps, which I assumed were the nurse and orderly coming to help me prepare.

I had waited till the next day of Inspector Saadi's report to give the 'go ahead' for the surgery. I was still apprehensive about it, feeling like everything was happening too fast, but time was of the essence, and Dr. Cullen couldn't give me more time.

"Can I keep the ring with me?"

"I'll make sure you'll get it back as soon as we are out of the sterile environment."

I nodded and sat back on the bed, my hands shaking as I signed all the paperwork Dr. Cullen gave me.

"You'll be fine, Jasper."

I felt him squeeze my shoulder and then we were off.

* * *

I startled awake and my hands quickly went to my face, feeling the bandage that covered my eyes. I listened intently and I could hear the rain hitting my room window.

"Jasper?"

"Who's there?"

"My name is Esmeralda. I'm Dr. Cullen's wife. I wanted to stay with you until you woke up."

"Um, thank you Mrs. Cullen. Do you know if..."

"You can call me Esme, dear. And the surgery went just fine. You should get more sleep, though. You need all the rest you can get."

"Thanks, I will."

* * *

"According to the preliminary tests, the surgery went well, but now we must be really careful. Your eyes need to be protected from the light for two weeks and you can't ever change your own bandages. You might hurt yourself if you do. If you remove the bandages and expose your eyes to the light, you will not be able to see again. Since you are insisting into going back to Alice's house, my wife arranged for a young man from the Brandon Center to visit and help you everyday."

"I understand Dr. Cullen. Do you know who will be helping me out?"

"His name is Edward Masen."


	55. Chapter 54

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

"Oh, yeah. I've heard of him. Alice's neighbor recommended him."

"I haven't met him, but he's very respected at the center. Esme set it up for you."

I heard Dr. Cullen's steps as he walked around his office, then I felt his hand on my shoulder and I knew he was sitting next to me.

"There is another matter that I need to discuss with you, Jasper."

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat and I knew that what he was going to tell me was not going to be good.

"Jasper, Peter's remains are still here at the morgue. If you wish, I can arrange a funeral home to have them cremated and also Esme can help you with the paperwork to take the remains back to the States. It's up to you."

I simply nodded, not able to speak for fear of letting out the sob that I could feel building in my chest. I turned Peter's ring around my finger, a habit I had developed this last three days I'd been in the hospital.

"It might take a few weeks, but I'm sure everything will be sorted out in less than a month, which is enough time for you to recover."

"Thank you," I said. Swallowing suddenly seemed hard as I tried to hold back the sadness and emptiness I felt whenever I heard my beloved partner's name. "I appreciate all the help you and your wife have so kindly offered."

"No problem, Jasper."


	56. Chapter 55

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

"Okay, let's walk up to here. To your left, you can find the living room-"

"Take me there, please. I'm tired of laying in bed all day..."

I could hear Dr. Cullen chuckling behind us, knowing well what I was talking about.

"Fine," said Esme, her English spoken with a strong Spanish accent. "But you will go up to bed once you've had dinner, yes?"

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded.

I sat on the couch and then felt something at my right. It was made of leather and I knew it was my carry on, the one I had taken to Bellavista. I knocked the bag over when I tried to open it and then heard a tinkling sound, like little bells.

"This is very convenient Jasper. Was this Alice's house key?" asked Dr. Cullen as he helped me pick up my stuff.

I heard the jingle of the bells again and I knew that was the key Caius had found.

"I'm not sure... I found them the other day. Would you mind checking for me?"

After an hour and half and a eaten dinner, Dr. Cullen didn't find where the key could fit.

"Maybe it was an old key," commented Esme. "That's why it was stored away."

I nodded, thinking perhaps that was what happened. Alice lost her key and then changed locks to be on the safe side. It was something I would have done.

Or maybe... this wasn't her key at all.

* * *

_**And now we have reached a point in the story where the chapters are gonna be a bit different. Remember that Jasper can't see, so he can only hear, smell and feel. It's a long road ahead of him, but we are not near over... oh no, we are far from over *smirks***_

_**See ya tomorrow... G'night! xoxox ~Mina**_


	57. Chapter 56

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_****__**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

"Would you like us to stay until Mr. Masen gets here, Jasper?" asked Carlisle, hearing them picking up the dishes.

"I'm fine, really. I'm sure I can handle being alone for a couple of hours."

There was a moment of silence, then I heard someone sigh and suddenly a soft pair of hands were cradling my face.

"All right, but you call us if something happens, yes?"

"Yes, Esme."

I accompanied them to the front door, trying to familiarize myself with the space.

"I put the key you found on these hooks here, above the coats," said Carlisle, taking my hand and showing me where it was. "It's this one. Feel the metal of the bell?" I nodded. "Good. The next one is the one for the front door, it has a circular head, and the next one with the square head is for the back yard."

He helped me run my hands over each key, feeling the different shapes.

"Got it, Doc."

"Call us if you need us. We are number three on the speed dial. Number two is Mr. Masen, and number one is Inspector Saadi."

"Thanks, for everything."

The door slammed shut and the force of it shook the wall, making the bells from Alice's key jingle.

The phone rang and I walked back to the living room to answer, hitting my leg on the card table next to the sofa, and then pushing the phone to the floor when I didn't realize it was right next to my hand.

I cursed internally, hearing it ring still, and looked for it with my hands. It kept ringing and ringing until it finally stopped. I just sat there on the floor, my back against the sofa, knees up to my chest and pulling my hair.

_Only two weeks and I'll be able to see again._

_Calm down, only two weeks._

_I can do this!_

_I CAN DO THIS!_


	58. Chapter 57

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_****__******Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

I was still sitting on the floor when the doorbell rang.

I stood up on shaky legs and slowly made my way to the front door.

"Who is it?" I called out behind the closed door.

"Mr. Whitlock? My name is Edward Masen. Mrs. Esme contacted me to help you out?"

"Yeah... hold on!" I unlocked and opened the door.

"Hullo, sorry I'm late. The traffic was bloody awful. I tried to ring you, but no one answered."

"It's fine. I-I um, fell asleep." I pushed back my hair.

"What happened to your hand?"

I frowned and touched my hand and hissed when I felt the sting of the cut I had on my index finger.

"I must've cut it when I tried to reach the phone…" I sighed, shaking my head at my own stupidity.

"Hey, it's all right. Let's get it clean, shall we?"

I let him in and then went to the bathroom at the end of the hall.

Edward was kind and calm. He spoke in a soft voice; his accent was a strange mix between British and Spanish that I kind of liked. He told me about how he had suffered from macular degeneration all his life, and when he was sixteen years old his mother helped him move here and thanks to Dr. Roman, the man who had been Dr. Cullen's mentor, he was able to see again.

"There, it's just a scratch. You won't feel anything tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. Whitlock."

"Jasper."

"I'm sorry?"

"Call me Jasper."

I swore I could hear the smile on his voice when he said, "Only if you call me Edward."


	59. Chapter 58

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

"Well, I think I'll start on supper and then dust off a bit. You could go back to sleep if you want. You must be exhausted."

"I think that's a good idea, thank you."

Edward helped up to the guest room and left as soon as he was sure I was comfortable. I lay down on the bed, hearing his soft footsteps going around the house. He told me he was gonna familiarize with the house and then cook something for dinner.

I tossed and turned for a few minutes and then gave up. I felt around the bedside table until I found my iPod. I listened intently until I found the playlist I wanted – Peter's favorite songs. I pushed play and set it on replay.

The soft jazz tunes that used to put my man in a flirty mood finally lulled me to sleep.

I was warm and the bed sheets were soft. I was in that state between asleep and awake, not really wanting to wake up. I hummed and rolled over; the pop of the earplug falling away startled me.

Suddenly, a cold chill ran up my spine and the hairs at the back of my neck stood at attention. I sat bolt upright on my bed. My hands were shaking and my breath was ragged, irrational fear coursing through my veins.

I sat there, unmoving and feeling the presence of someone else in the room.

"Who's there?"


	60. Chapter 59

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CINCUENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

"It's Edward. Forgive me if I frightened you. I knocked, but you didn't hear me."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and shook my head. I rubbed my jaw and yawned.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost eight."

"At night?"

"Yes."

"Shit, I didn't realize it was this late."

I felt the bed dip and then Edward's hand was on my shoulder. "It's all right, mate," he crooned softly. "It happens at first, you mixing up the days and the time. But don't worry. In a few days, your internal clock will be back to normal."

"Um, thanks," I said, trying to inconspicuously scoot away from him, not liking how touchy feely he was. I guessed I didn't do a good job when I felt him stand up.

"Pardon me. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." I sat on the edge of the bed and yawned again, stretching my arms above my head.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked him, trying to lighten up the mood.

He chuckled. "I made seafood spaghetti, hope that's fine?"

"Perfect."


	61. Chapter 60

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA**

* * *

"All right, I set the alarm clock at eight in the morning for you. I believe Mrs. Cullen will be coming to visit and take you to breakfast. I'll come by in the afternoon."

I was back on the living room sofa, iPod in hand. Edward had downloaded a cool program that, while I browsed, a soft female voice announced the title and artist.

We had just finished dinner and the food had been amazing. I congratulated Edward on his cooking skills and he just shrugged it off, saying he had learned everything he knew from his mother. It seemed he was pretty close to her for he always talked about her; it made me miss my parents even more.

Ever since our parents died a couple of years ago, it had been just Ali and me. I felt a pang of regret and guilt for not being there for my sister, but quickly shook it off. I didn't want to wallow in self-pity anymore, and God knew the last thing I wanted was to break down in front of Edward.

It was pretty late when we finished dinner and washed the dishes, so he had to go back home. I could hear him picking up his stuff. He told me he had safe proofed everything, saying that accidents tend to happen.

I didn't mind. In fact, I had to agree. If the incident with the phone taught me something, it was that I was lucky I didn't knock over a lamp and cause a fire if the bulb broke.

"I'm leaving a couple of sleeping pills, just in case. Dr. Cullen mentioned you having a couple of panic attacks?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Well, just take half of one if you don't want to sleep, but take two at night and you'll sleep well. Also," I heard the zipper of a bag and then felt something like my iPod but smaller and chunkier on my hand. "This is a pager. If you want to contact me, press this button right here," he moved my finger over the button, which was bigger than the others. "It works like a walkie talkie, so I'll answer it right away."

"Thanks, Edward."

"You're welcome, Jasper. Have a good night."

"You too."

* * *

_**Okay peeps, I will be updating in groups of ten next, mainly because I want to finish posting before the evening. I'll be going to the movies with my dad tonight (a tradition we have since my parents divorce when I was a teenager) and well, I'm not sure I'll be back before midnight. So, yay for you! LOL**_

_**See ya in an hour or so.**_

_**~Mina**_


	62. Chapter 61

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y UNO**

* * *

_Jaaasper… Jaaazz…_

I lay in my bed, my breathing coming in harsh pants as I listened carefully.

_Jasper… Jasper… Jasper…_

"Who's there?"

_Jazz… Jazz… Jazz…_

"Who the fuck is there?" I screamed.

_Ssshhh… it's me, Jasper._

"Pe-Peter?"

_Yes, darling… it's me._

His hand was cold as he touched my face. I gasped, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Peter! Oh God, Peter. I missed you so much…" I sobbed against his shoulders.

He grabbed my face, his thumbs tracing my cheeks under the bandages, but suddenly he wrapped his fingers around the bandage around my eyes.

I quickly grabbed his wrists. "Wha-what are you doing?"

_Taking this filthy bandage off you!_

"No! Stop! You can't!"

I pushed him back and then I felt something collide against my back, sending me face down to the floor.

_C'mon Jazzy… let's be real twins._

"Alice? No, stop this! What the fuck?"

They dragged me across the floor and tossed me on the bed. Alice straddled my chest and Peter tugged out the bandages.

_We belong in the darkness, Jazzy!_

_Come to the darkness, darling._

_Come back to us!_


	63. Chapter 62

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y DOS**

* * *

"NO! STOP! STOP! STOP! DON'T DO THIS!"

I bolted out of bed, screaming for them to stop. I crashed against a hard body and I jumped back, my back hitting the wall hard as I stumbled down to the floor.

I crawled back along the wall, hearing their footsteps coming closer.

"JASPER! It's me, Edward. Calm down, please."

"Ed-Edward?"

"Yes."

"Who's with you?"

"I'm alone. No one else is here."

"I heard… I heard someone else."

His hand on my shoulder was warm, and I relished on the contact, feeling how it grounded me and chased off the last remnants of my nightmare.

"There, take deep breaths. It was just a nightmare."

"Why- I mean, how did you get here?"

"I think you hit the call button on the pager. I was asleep when your screams suddenly woke me up."

"There was someone else in here."

"No Jasper, it's just me. It's just me..."

I rubbed the back of my neck as my breathing came back to normal. That dream scared the crap out of me and it hit me hard, especially because I never knew how I afraid I was to being blind.

I chuckled humorlessly at my realization.

"What is it?" asked Edward, who was now sitting next to me on the floor.

I shook my head. "I think I should take you up on the sleeping pills from now on."

"I think that would be wise," he snickered.

He kept chuckling and then, out of nowhere, we both started laughing loudly, releasing all the tension that was left.


	64. Chapter 63

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y TRES**

* * *

"So, do you want me to call the hospital?"

We were eating breakfast in the kitchen. I had apparently woken Edward up at six in the morning; he said he practically ran from his house to get here, thinking I was being murdered in my sleep.

After apologizing for like a million times, he finally begged me to stop, said it was all forgiven, then exclaimed happily that it was time for breakfast.

"Why would I call the hospital?"

"Maybe you shouldn't recover here, considering what you've been through, mate."

I stood up and walked back to the living room. "I don't think that's necessary."

"Wait. I need to change your bandages."

I sighed and sat on an armchair that was in a corner of the room, remembering it was one of the darkest places in here.

"Let me close the blinds."

A couple of minutes later, he sat in front of me, slowly unwrapping the bandage.

"I still think you should go to the hospital."

"It was just a nightmare, Edward. I was bound to have a few after everything that happened."

"Well mate, in your situation, I'd say it was pretty normal, yes. But bloody hell, man… you scared the crap out of me!"

He both laughed and then there was only the gauze on each of my eyes.

"I won't touch those," he said as he ran his thumbs over the apples of my cheeks, "but I need to clean a bit around the area and put some cream to reduce the bruising, all right?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes shut tight.

"Just relax and don't open your eyes."

"My eyes could get damaged, right?" I commented as he put some sort of smelly ointment around my eyes.

"I took all the precautions. The place is dark enough. I've done this hundreds of times, though. Don't worry, Jasper."

I nodded and sat still as he finished up.


	65. Chapter 64

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

Edward continued rubbing gently around my eyes with something that felt like a cotton ball. "You know, when I had my last surgery I had pretty bad nightmares too. I'd been to so many doctors and had so many surgeries only to get crushed every time I opened my eyes and saw only the darkness."

A few minutes later, I sighed in relief when he started to wrap the bandage around my eyes.

"I started to reject my caretaker's help, afraid of him taking off the bandage. I couldn't stand the idea of staying blind. I was bloody scared out of my mind. It was my last chance, mate. Know what I mean?"

I nodded and he finished wrapping the bandage and secured it by my temple with two clips. I heard the snap as he closed them.

"In the end, everything went fine and I recovered my sight. It was so wicked to finally be able to see again. Everything was so colorful… best feeling ever."

I chuckled, hearing the excitement in his voice. I could tell Edward was younger than me. His expressions and tone of voice gave his age away.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two. My birthday was in June."

"Well, I'm six years older than you."

"No way. You look my age."

"Peter loved it that I looked younger. Though he was only a couple of years older than me, people always thought the age gap was bigger."

"Who's Peter?"

I sighed and turned the claddagh ring I was still wearing. "He was my husband."

"Oh."

He was silent for a couple of minutes, but then I heard him picking up his stuff around the room.

"You didn't know I was gay?"

"No, Mrs. Cullen didn't tell me."

I sighed. "I doubt she knows. I think only Carlisle knows in this town."

"Yeah, narrow minded people are a pain in the ass. I should know, my mother kicked me out after she found out I was gay."

"What? Are you serious?"

I heard him sigh and then the zipper of his bag. "Yeah, after I got my sight back, she started to push me to girls. It was never ending, mate! I quickly grew tired of it and snapped, screaming that I was gay after a session with my sight coach. She kicked me out and asked me to never go back."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine now. I think she went back to London, where I'm from. I just stayed here, helping people that went through what I did."

I heard him sit down in front of me again and then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Jasper, I know you're scared, but the only way to lose that fear is to fight it. You won't have to do it alone. I'll be here, that is, if you let me help you?"

I smiled and grabbed his hand in both of mine.

"Okay, where do we start?"


	66. Chapter 65

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

The next few days passed by in a myriad of activities.

Edward taught me how to move around the house. The number of my steps were my new way to measure space, and my hands were my new eyes. He also taught me to rely on my hearing and sense of smell more and, little by little, I started to feel more comfortable in the dark.

One afternoon, he sat me down and abruptly placed my hands on his face.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, withdrawing my hands, but he was quick and grabbed them by the wrists and placed them back on his face.

"I thought it was time to introduce myself!"

I laughed and timidly started to run my fingertips over his face. His skin was very soft and he had a mole at the back of his neck. He had bushy eyebrows and his nose had a small bump between his eyes. He said he got that from an unwelcome encounter with a rugby ball. His cheekbones were high and his square wide jaw was covered in day old scruff. His lips were soft and thin, yet plump, and when he smiled he had a set of dimples.

"What color is your hair?"

"I was born a ginger, but as I grew older my hair turned darker. My mom used to call it bronze," he snorted. "She was mental. I'm still a ginger, mate."

I nodded, chuckling. "My hair used to be blond, but it grew darker with time as well."

"Yeah, I can see that. You still have a few blond hairs amongst your grey."

"Hey! I'm not that old!"

"Whatever you say, old man."

"Fuck you."

"I don't think the good doctor would want you to exert yourself like that, Jasper."

I gaped at him.

He started laughing his ass off. "You should see your face, mate! Your face is bloody red!"

I threw one of the couch cushions in his direction, smiling when I heard a soft 'ow' from him.

"Asshole."

"And here I thought you were the bottom!"

"Shut up!" I kept throwing cushions at him until he finally stopped laughing.


	67. Chapter 66

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

_"How've you been, Jasper?"_

"Very well, Rosalie. Thanks for calling me, darling."

_"When I found out what happened… I swear I would have taken the first flight out there if I wasn't about to pop Emmett's kid!"_

I laughed, making a mental note to visit my cousin once I was done here.

_"That's okay, I understand. Besides, Edward is taking good care of me."_

I smiled when I heard him chuckle from across from me. We had been playing chess when my cell phone rang.

_"Edward, huh?"_

"Shut up. You know it's not like that."

_"I know,"_ I heard her sigh, and then in a small voice she asked, _"Do you still miss him?"_

I felt the ache in my chest at the thought of Peter.

Just a couple of days ago, Esme had brought me his ashes in a carved wooden box. Edward said the box was made of dark teak and the carving was very similar to the one on Peter's ring.

I had cried myself to sleep that night, hugging the wooden box tightly against my chest.

"Every day, Rosalie. He was the love of my life," I confessed, swallowing back the lump that had formed in my throat.

I heard Edward clear his throat and then the scrape of the chair alerted me that he'd stood up. The direction of his steps was towards the kitchen, so I assumed he had left to let me talk to Rosalie alone.

"I think I just made Edward uncomfortable."

_"Oh Jasper, you need to be able to talk about your feelings. Peter was a great part of your life for so long. You need time to mourn him."_

"Yeah, you're right." I said, though I still felt bad for Edward. I didn't even know why.

_"How long till you come back to us?"_

"Um, I think I have four more days till I can get the bandages off."

_"Well, you better make a stop in Chicago on your way home."_

"I will, I promise. Take care, okay?"

_"You too, cousin."_

"Bye, babe."

_"See ya!"_


	68. Chapter 67

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

I watched him intently as he moved gracefully around the house. He had learned so much, it filled me with pride.

The time was coming and I had everything set upstairs, knowing full well he never entered Alice's bedroom.

Everything was just falling into place.

That stupid girl had finally backed off, the good doctor and his wife were gonna be out of reach next week, and it seemed his only relative was gonna be unable to contact him if her last call was any indication.

I needed to act fast, but I also knew I had to take my time. It didn't help that man was getting too restless. I just couldn't take the risks any longer. I'd have to get rid of him soon. Pity, he was doing such a good job in keeping tabs for me.

Yes, everything was finally coming together, except for one thing.

I needed to find my key.

I had come to look for it the night he had that nightmare, but in the end I had to abandon my search when he woke up in a panic. He had heard me, but he was quick to believe it had been just his nightmare.

I had been careless back in Bellavista and that key was the only thing that could link me to the deaths of the old man and two that died days ago.

Yes, I had to find that key.

I just needed to do a more thorough search soon.

Very soon.

* * *

_**Yeah... so... any theories?**_


	69. Chapter 68

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

I heard the now familiar sound of Edward's bag zipper and I knew he was getting ready to leave, which surprised me because it was only six o'clock in the afternoon. He usually stayed for a couple more hours.

"Leaving so early?"

"Yeah, I have an early start tomorrow, have a few errands to run and stuff."

The tone of his voice was shy and a bit cold. It disconcerted me.

"Why don't you stay a bit longer?" I coaxed him, not wanting him to leave in such a weird mood.

"Erm, I need to go, really. Unless… are you still afraid?"

I shook my head. "No, I just—" I sighed. "Never mind."

I heard Edward shuffle his feet and then a long sigh.

"You know what? I did promise you to make my tiramisu the other day…"

I grinned. "That sounds great."

He clapped his hands once. "Very well then, why don't you go watch the telly while I cook?"

"Ha, ha… very funny," I hit his shoulder. "Why don't I make some coffee instead?"

"Sounds like a plan."


	70. Chapter 69

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SESENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

I sat back against the bench, taking in a deep breath of the clean night air.

We had dessert in the back yard, sitting in the grass. When we were done and the night had gotten colder, we moved over to the bench by the edge of the yard.

This part of the backyard space was open and the air smelt like eucalyptus from a near tree.

Edward had gone inside to get me a blanket and the wine, then he sat down next to me and we started talking, exchanging life stories.

I picked up the glass of wine and drank the whole thing in one go.

"Whoa! Slow down, you wanker. You're still on pain meds."

"Bugger off!" I chuckled.

"That was the worst accent I have ever heard," he laughed loudly. "But really, slow down a bit."

"C'mon, Edward. Let me celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?"

I grinned. "That in four days, I'll have the bandages removed and I'll be able to see again."

Edward rubbed my neck, an action that I had gotten used to these past few days. He did it often as a sign of support and reassurance.

"Four days, indeed."

"I admit I'm a little scared, but I have faith."

"That's good. Just wait and you'll see that everything will be all right, Jasper."


	71. Chapter 70

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA**

* * *

I sighed and set the empty glass on the grass, wrapping the blanket tightly around me.

"You know, if the surgery didn't work, I really wouldn't complain. I have seen everything I wanted to see."

Edward moved a bit and then he was sitting shoulder to shoulder next to me.

"And what's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"How ironic that you ask me that," I chuckled.

"Why?"

"Because I spent my whole life looking through a camera to what some might think had been the most gorgeous men and women in the world. I have travelled to amazing places and my eyes have seen the most amazing sights, both good and bad."

Edward hummed, shivering against the cold draft that passed through in that moment. I threw a part of the blanket over him and sat closer to him.

"I believe that nothing can compare to the night sky at the Grand Canyon. That was where I met Peter. We were on the same tourist group, but we were the only ones that stayed back to camp out. We spent the whole night looking at the stars."

I tipped my head back, imagining I could see the sky. I took a deep breath and let the memory wash over me.

* * *

_**It took me longer to upload all ten chapters, fanfiction is acting up a bit and deleted a couple of them in the process *sighs* Hopefully it will behave for the next ten. See ya in an hour. xoxo ~Mina**_


	72. Chapter 71

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y UNO**

* * *

_"Isn't that the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"_

_He hummed. "Yes, I believe it is."_

_I turned my head and noticed he wasn't watching the sky, but was watching me intently instead._

_I felt my nerves spark. This man was gorgeous and so sweet. I had never felt a connection with anyone like the one I felt right now next to him._

_"The stars are up there, y'know?" I said, pointing up to the night sky. "Why aren't you watching the universe?"_

_He smiled and then he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "I don't have to look up to do it."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I can see the universe in your eyes."_

_"And then what happened?"_

_I sighed, feeling my heart flutter in my chest. I boldly grabbed his hand, feeling him trembling just like I had been, and that was when I knew that he was just as nervous as I was._

_I took a step closer to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist while I placed mine against his chest. I knew in that moment that this was where I belonged, right in his arms._

_I looked up and gasped at the look in his eyes. He didn't say anything. It was all written on his face and I felt like I finally found where I belonged._

_His hand came back to cup my face and I closed my eyes, feeling his warmth soothe my aching heart._

"Everything will be all right, Jasper."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

I leaned in and then his lips were against mine.


	73. Chapter 72

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y DOS**

* * *

I took me a full minute to realize that I was kissing Edward and not Peter. I pulled back quickly, feeling ashamed of my actions.

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out, gasping for breath.

"Jasper?"

"I-I-I shouldn't have done that."

I stood up with shaky legs and quickly went back inside the house. I braced myself against the back of the sofa and started to cry, feeling like my heart was breaking all over again.

"I'm sorry."

I shook my head. Hearing the hurt in his voice made me feel even worse.

"Jasper…"

"Don't say anything."

"I just—"

"Please, just don't say anything."

After few minutes, I was able to calm down, but I could hear Edward shuffling behind me like he often did when he was nervous.

"I'll call the hospital and ask to be replaced."

I gasped. "No, Edward. You don't have to do that, unless… is that what you want?"

"I thought you would want that."

I turned around, rubbing my forehead and feeling a headache coming. "I don't know… I value your friendship, Edward. I cannot even begin to express how grateful I am for what you've done for me, but I'm still in love with Peter."

"Do you think we can still be friends?"

I nodded right away, sure that we could put this behind us.

"All right. I'll come back tomorrow." I heard the zipper and I knew he was getting ready to leave. "You can contact me on my pager if you change your mind."

"I won't."

I heard his soft footsteps coming close, but he stopped halfway to me.

"Good night, Jasper."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**_Sooo... *clears throat awkwardly* I see you are still with me. _**

**_I just wanted to take a minute to thank you for reading and reviewing, I had saved this special blankies for you *hands out blankies* hopefully the next chapters won't scare you away... *cringes*_**

**_Special shout out to Ana and Arek for reviewing every single chapter! YOU LADIES ROCK!_**

**_Go on... keep reading. IF YOU DARE! *maniacal laugh*_**


	74. Chapter 73

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y TRES**

* * *

_Click, click, click-click._

I woke up with a start. I could hear the storm was raging outside and the thunder was loud enough to shake the house.

The nightmares had come back full force tonight, and I cursed myself for not taking the sleeping pills that Edward had left for me.

I went to the bathroom and palmed the sink's counter till I found the bottle of pills.

And that was when I felt it.

I wasn't alone in this room.

I could smell the soap of whoever was here, since it wasn't like the sweet one that I often used. I could also feel his body heat and I knew he was right behind me.

Without conscious thought, I snapped my arm back and I heard the yelp when my elbow collided with what probably was his nose.

I ran out of the room and down the stairs, counting the steps until I was at the front door. I grabbed my coat and walked out.

"Help me! Someone help me! Please!"

Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and I screamed.

"Calm down! I'm Marcus, your neighbor. Remember me?"

I spun around and grabbed his arms. "Marcus! Call the police! There is someone in the house!"

"Oh no! Come with me and let's get out of the rain. Come on!"


	75. Chapter 74

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

Marcus gave me a towel, a clean t-shirt, and a pair of sandals, since I had ran out of the house barefoot.

"You need to call Inspector Saadi."

"Yes, I know, but the lines are dead because of the storm. You are safe here. Don't worry."

"Do you have a cell phone? I can call the inspector for you, I know the number."

Marcus led me through what I assumed was his living room, and then pushed me down till I was sitting on a plush armchair.

"You stay here and get warm. I'll get the mobile."

"Thank you, thank you!"

I sat there shivering for a couple of minutes, cursing Marcus for taking so long.

I remembered it took exactly ten steps to get to the front door and I knew there was a wall phone there, which I had heard him trying to dial from when I first asked him to call the police.

I stood up and with my hands outstretched, I back traced my steps.

I tripped a little on a small table and hit the wall hard.

And that was when I heard it.

Jingle Bells.

Like the ones in Alice's key.

I felt over the wall till I found a similar row of hooks for coats like the one in Alice's house, and above them another row of smaller hooks with keys on them.

I touched every key, trying to make out if there was anyone with the jingle bells attached, but couldn't find it. I punched the wall, not hard enough to make a sound, but strong enough to make it vibrate, and then I heard it again, but the sound came higher than the other keys.

I reached up and then I found it. I traced the design with my fingertips and the key chain with the bells. It was the same key.

Alice's key.


	76. Chapter 75

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

I hadn't even noticed the keys were missing, but why would they be here? I didn't take them when I left the house. Unless...

I crossed the hall and found the phone. I picked it up and heard the dial tone.

"Fuck!" I hissed, feeling like a moron for walking right into his trap.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I quickly went back to the living room. I sat down in the same armchair and waited for Marcus to come back with an excuse about not being able to use his cell phone.

"The mobile is out of battery. It will take a few minutes to charge."

I tried to keep my cool, knowing he was full of shit.

"Okay, I understand."

"Would you like something to drink?"

An idea popped into my head and begged to whatever higher power was listening that I had enough time to pull this off.

"I would like some hot tea, please. I'm still a bit cold."

"Of course. I'll be right back."

As soon as I heard a door close, I ran out of the house, taking the key on my way out, and went back to Alice's house. I went straight for the living room and picked up the pager I had left there earlier in the evening. I went to the backyard and left through the back door. I contemplated going to Bella, but thought better of it. The last thing I wanted was to get her hurt.

"Please, pick up… please, pick up… please, pick up…" I whispered as I pushed the button repeatedly, walking down an alley that I knew was a block from Bella's house.

I stayed there, hidden in the dark, the rain soaking me through.

_"Jasper?"_

"Oh, thank God! Edward, I need you to come pick me up."

_"What's wrong? Are you all right?"_

"No! Marcus, my neighbor, broke into my house and I think he was behind what happened to Alice. He had her key!"

_"Calm down, Jasper. Where are you?"_

"In an alley… it's one block to the left and one straight from Alice's backyard.

_"Don't move! I'm coming."_


	77. Chapter 76

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

"Yes. I understand. Thank you. Good night."

I heard the beep of the phone and then the sofa dipped next to me.

I grabbed Edward's hand. "What did they say? Did you talk to the inspector?"

We were at his apartment, which was literally like five minutes from Alice's house. I had already changed into a pair of soft cotton sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

I was still shivering, so Edward quickly wrapped a blanket around me.

"No, Inspector Saadi won't be on duty until the morning. I tried to reach him at his home, but no one answered. The people at the station sent a unit to Marcus' house, but no one was there."

"Shit!" I hissed. I kept turning the key in my hands, making the bells jingle.

"You are safe here, Jasper. Let's wait till the morning and then I'll go with you to the station."

I shook my head. "What if Marcus comes here? I think he wants to kill me, Edward."

"Jasper, calm down…" he soothed me, rubbing my arms. He then scooted closer, throwing his arm around my shoulders. "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise. I'll protect you."

"But who will protect you?"

"Don't worry about me, mate. I can take care of myself."

I huffed. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"Tell you what," Edward said, moving back and I felt him stand up. "I'll make us some tea and then you can sleep in the guest bedroom… Shoot!"

"What is it?"

"I was doing my laundry when you called. I need to go down to the basement to pick it up, but don't worry, I'll be quick."

"Okay, just… be careful."

I heard his chuckled and then felt his hand squeezed my shoulder.

"I'll be fine. Be right back."**  
**


	78. Chapter 77

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

I sat there waiting for Edward, when suddenly a hand covered my mouth.

"Sssh… I'm Leah, Marcus' daughter."

I stood up and backed away from her.

"How did you find me?"

I stumbled with the edge of the carpet, cursing the fact I wasn't familiar with Edward's apartment.

"I followed you. I was Alice's friend."

"What do you want?"

I was outside the living room now, my back against the hallway wall.

"Listen to me. My father had nothing to do with this, but you had to get him involved and now he's dead!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

I walked down the hallway, my hand and back against the wall, trying to find a door to a room.

"Listen, dammit! I was the one who took the key and have been spying on you."

"I don't believe you!"

I found a door, but it was locked. I cursed and kept walking down the hall.

"My uncle Aro tried to save your sister, but it was too late. He couldn't help her."

"Your uncle was having an affair with my sister!"

I found another door and this time I was able to open it. When I did, stuff fell out of it and I cursed when I realized it was a hall closet.

I was about to run, but I stopped short with what Leah said next.

"How could've my uncle had an affair when his wife is dead?"

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN...**_


	79. Chapter 78

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

"Wha-what?"

"My uncle saw your sister like a daughter, nothing more and nothing less. He convinced Alice to tell you about the surgery. Your sister cared about you, Jasper. She wanted to protect you and wrote you a letter. I've been looking for it all this time, but then realized he must've taken it!"

I stumbled back, falling to the floor on my ass. I felt Leah kneeled at my side, trying to help me up, but I had twisted my ankle and it hurt like a motherfucker.

"I don't understand. Who are you talking about, Leah?"

She groaned. "_El es el hombre invisible..._ the invisible man. The one no one can't seem to remember because he hides in the dark, the one that manipulated Alice and made her go blind, the one who will do the same to you because he likes men like you do."

"There is no invisible man, Leah. You are crazy!"

"No, I'm not! He killed my uncle when he tried to save your Peter and then killed my father when he realized that I had been following him all this time."

"WHO?!"

"Your caretaker, Jasper! The one you call Edward!"

* * *

_**JUST KEEP READING! GO!**_


	80. Chapter 79

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**SETENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

"You are lying!"

"_Hijo de puta_, I'm telling you the truth! I followed him the other day and tried the key. I saw him today with the needles; he was the one inside your bathroom, waiting for you."

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Leah gasped, "_A joder… ¿qué carajos es esto?_"

"What is it? What are you seeing, Leah?"

"The wall in this room, Jasper… it's covered in photographs. They are all of Alice, my uncle and you. He had removed all the eyes in them."

"Stop, Leah!"

"I'm not lying!"

She grabbed my arm and with surprising strength pulled me up and across the room.

"Touch the wall! TOUCH IT!"

She placed my hand on the wall and I felt them. The wall was covered in photos; I would've recognized the photographic paper anywhere, but that didn't mean they were what she was claiming they were.

"These could be anything, and your uncle left a journal, with all the despicable things he did to my sister!"

"Don't be stupid, Jasper. That monster must've forced him to write it! My uncle tried to save Peter. He took him to his house, but the monster found them and then forced my uncle to call you, luring you in."

"Stop it! Just stop it, Leah! Monsters don't exist! Enough!"

"This one does, and he is not afraid of the dark, but he is afraid to be forgotten. That's why he wants you. You make him feel real and he will keep you for as long as he wants!"


	81. Chapter 80

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA**

* * *

Leah dragged me out of the room and back to the hallway.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I can prove what I'm telling you is true!"

We stopped at the end of the hallway and then turned left. Five steps later, we stopped again.

"We are at the front door. Try the key."

I searched for the key in my pockets, but couldn't find it.

"I don't have it. You took it!"

"¡Carajo! I'm not lying. Think, Jasper! Why did it take Edward so long to get you when you ran out of my house when this apartment is so close by?"

"He was doing his laundry and probably already in his sleep wear."

"He said he ran out of the apartment when you called him…"

He had said that, so why did it take him so long? I had waited for almost an hour in that alley until he took me here.

"He went after my father, Jasper. They had a deal. My father was to look after you without your notice, but tonight he found out what that monster wanted to do with you and he went to help you. He tried to do the right thing and now he is dead!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but we both froze when we heard steps coming from the other side of the door.

* * *

_**To believe or not to believe... that is the question. See ya in an hour. xoxo ~Mina**_


	82. Chapter 81

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y UNO**

* * *

Leah grabbed me by the arm again and took me back to the living room. She sat me back down on the sofa just as we heard the front door open and the tale tell sign of jingle bells.

"Told you he had taken the keys!" she whispered.

Fuck... Leah had been right all along!

"What do we do now?" I whispered back.

"We can escape through the window. There is an oak tree right outside we can climb down. i used it to get in here."

"I can't do that. I can't see!"

"Just take off the bandages, then."

"I can't! It hasn't been two weeks yet!"

"What? You've been back from the clinic for almost a month, Jasper."

"Are you sure, Leah?"

"Yes!"

"Motherfucker!" I hissed.

I couldn't believe it! No wonder he never let me call Dr. Cullen when I freaked out. He was too fucking good at manipulating me, saying that it was normal and that all that stress could hurt me. The bastard was just trying to keep me subdued.

"Jasper? How do you drink your tea?"

I yelped, not expecting to hear his voice and then heard his footsteps coming from down the hall.

"Shit, he's coming. Go hide, Leah."

"Okay."


	83. Chapter 82

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y DOS**

* * *

"Hey, you all right?"

I startled when I heard his voice so close.

"Yeah… just nervous, y'know? I didn't hear you come back."

"Oops, sorry about that. I'm making some tea. Would you like some?" He rubbed the back of my neck and it took everything in me to not slap his hand away.

Instead I nodded, breathing deeply and feeling my nerves settle a bit, knowing he was gonna be busy for a couple of minutes.

"All right. Be right back."

"Take your time." _Just don't fucking touch me again, you bastard._

As soon he was out of the room, Leah was back at my side.

"It's raining again," she whispered.

I cursed when I heard the thunder. I grabbed the bandages with the intention of taking them off, but Leah stopped me.

"Wait! Keep them on. I saw the keys on the kitchen counter. When he comes back, distract him and I'll get the keys. I'll drop something in the kitchen, making it look like it was the wind, and then you will excuse yourself to the bathroom. I'll meet you there, okay?"

"Jesus Christ, Leah. Don't be reckless. He could kill you!"

"I'll be fine. Just whatever you do, don't drink the tea!"

And then she was gone.


	84. Chapter 83

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y TRES**

* * *

I heard his footsteps from the hallway and then in the living room.

"Here we are," he said cheerfully.

I wanted to punch him.

I heard the rattle of cups as he set what I assumed was a tray on the coffee table.

"Would you like some sugar? Milk?"

"Sugar, please. Two teaspoons."

A couple of minutes later, he placed the cup of tea in my hands. Out of habit, I tested the temperature with my finger. I hissed when I felt the water was a bit too hot.

"You all right?"

"Yeah. The tea is a bit too hot."

"Oh, I can make you another one if you want..."

_Eager much?_

"No, that's fine. Besides, it's keeping my hands warm."

"Right… If you are still too cold, I can get you a coat or maybe a brandy?"

"No, I don't think I should drink alcohol."

"I don't think a single glass would—"

_CRASH!_

_Jesus Christ, Leah, subtlety is NOT your middle name!_

Of course, after hearing the crash, I acted my part.

"What the hell was that?" I gasped and dropped the cup of tea, smiling internally when I heard it break.

"Calm down, Jasper. It's probably the wind. Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Wait! I need to go to the bathroom."

He sighed and then helped me up.

I counted five steps out of the living room and then ten to the right.

"Here we are. Shout out if you need anything."

"Yeah, thanks."

I got inside the bathroom and locked myself in.

_Leah, Leah, Leah… please be careful._


	85. Chapter 84

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

I sat on the closed toilet seat with my head in my hands, trying to keep calm.

I couldn't hear anything that was happening outside from here. The window rattled too loudly because of the wind and the rain.

I debated taking off my bandage, not really knowing what to believe.

There was only one way to find out.

I stood up and walked the steps to the sink. I felt the wall and found a small mirror right above it. I turned off the lights and then stood there.

With shaky hands, I released the clips on my temple and slowly started to unwrap the bandage. I let it drop to the floor and then carefully removed the gauze from my eyes.

I kept my eyes tightly shut and tried to build up the courage to open them.

Memories from my time in Bellavista came to the forefront of my mind…

_"She came here to Bellavista to recover. Señor Aro came here with her to help her out because she had to wear that blindfold all the time."_

_"Pablo saw your sister's instructor, not the man she came here with."_

_"El hombre invisible."_

_"He's a pause, a vacuum, an absence. That's why nobody remembers him."_

Then, Leah's words…

_"El es el hombre invisible, the invisible man. The one no one can't seem to remember because he hides in the dark, the one that manipulated Alice and made her go blind, the one who will do the same to you because he likes men like you do."_

And also...

_"You've been back from the clinic for almost a month, Jasper."_

But it was a passing comment from Edward that hit the last nail…

_"It happens at first, you mixing up the days and the time. But don't worry. In a few days, your internal clock will be back to normal."_

I HAD been out of it at first, trusting Edward on telling me the time and date.

I had been such an idiot! Trusting someone I didn't know and believing that there was some goodness in all people.

And Alice…

_Oh God, poor Alice..._

She had suffered in the hands of that monster!

Suddenly, I was fucking furious. At him, at myself, at everyone.

I was gonna make this right, dammit, even if that was the last thing I did before I died.

And with that last thought, I opened my eyes.


	86. Chapter 85

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

Light blue, sky blue, baby blue, aquamarine blue.

Those were the colors I'd heard people use when describing my eyes, which were still blue.

Like the tiles in Edward's bathroom.

I touched the mirror, gasping for breath, knowing that everything Leah told me had been the truth and nothing but the truth.

I could see.

I could motherfucking see!

Tears streamed down my cheeks in relief and fright.

Relief because I knew I was cured - the disease couldn't attack a transplanted cornea; fright because I was fucking scared of what that monster was planning to do with me.

_THUD_

I looked up, startled by the noise, and went to stand by the door, my ear glued to it and trying to hear something.

_Knock knock_

_"Jasper, is everything all right? I heard a noise..."_

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Fuck! Where the hell was Leah?

_"Well, I need to go pick up my clothes from the dryer. Be right back."_

_Yes! Thank God. This will give me enough time to search for Leah._

"Okay!" I yelled from the other side of the door.

I listened carefully and, as soon as I heard the front door slam shut, I walked out of the bathroom.

"Leah! Where are you?"

* * *

_**HE CAN SEE! ;)**_


	87. Chapter 86

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

First thing I noticed, once I was out of the bathroom, was the door at the end of the hall. It was open ajar and there was a very bright light coming from inside. I walked down there and pushed the door open.

"Motherfucker!" I gasped.

There was that wall Leah had told me about, the one literally covered in photos from floor to ceiling.

Half of it had people I had never seen before; the other half had people I knew: Alice, Aro (I recognize from his goatee), my beloved Peter, and me.

In every single photo, our eyes had been crossed out with a black marker.

I took a step closer and felt my eyes sting with tears when I noticed the photos of Alice hanging from the ceiling while she died, and a couple of Peter and I sleeping together naked at the Bellavista hotel.

This was sick and twisted.

I was about to leave the room and look for Leah when I saw it, almost at the bottom. I let out a loud sob when my eyes caught a photo of my Peter with a shaved head, tied to a chair, his eyes swollen and a busted lip. My body shook and I let out a strangled cry at the sight of my beloved Peter like that, noticing now that there were a couple more showing his face contorted in pain.

That bastard had tortured him!

I backed away and left the room, feeling sick to my stomach. How incredibly stupid I had been by trusting this man? I had let my walls come down without second thought and now here I was, trapped and waiting for the bastard to return.

I wanted to kill him, but I needed to find Leah first.


	88. Chapter 87

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

I went down the hall, calling for Leah, but got no answer.

I went to the kitchen, remembering she had said the keys were on the counter. I spotted them as soon as I walked in and picked them up. I turned around, with the intention of looking for Leah in the other rooms, when the kitchen door slowly closed revealing a gruesome sight.

"Holy shit!" I gasped.

That monster had stabbed Leah to the wall by a knife through her mouth. The blood dripped from her mouth to the floor and her eyes were wide open in surprise and fear.

That had been the noise I'd heard before, and now I bet that bastard went to get something to get rid of the body.

I threw up on the kitchen sink until my stomach was completely empty. I rinsed my mouth and then cleaned the sink, not wanting to leave any traces behind. I needed to get out of here. I turned around, and with my head down I made my way out of the kitchen, but I stopped just at the entrance, right next to her. I lifted my hand to close eyes but thought better of it, sure that he would notice if I did. So I just simply touched her forehead.

"Thank you, Leah."

I went straight to the front door, which I found surprisingly unlocked. I pushed it open, ran out and down the stairs.

Just when I was about to reach the landing on the second floor, I heard footsteps coming up.


	89. Chapter 88

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

_Shit! What do I do now?_

The only way was up, but Edward's apartment was on the top floor. I didn't know where the rooftop entrance was, so I either went back to the apartment or faced the motherfucker in the stairway.

The problem? I didn't know if he was armed or not, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take him. I knew he was taller than me, but I didn't know how he was built. For all I knew, he was probably bigger than me, since he was able to stab poor Leah to the wall.

I cursed internally, hearing his footsteps on the stairs. I wasn't even sure if Edward was the one coming. How would I recognize him without touching his face or hearing his voice? I could very well attack an innocent stranger if I stayed here.

I started making my way up the stairs, but when I reached the top floor, instead of going back to the apartment, I walked to the end of the hall. I saw the rooftop access and ran to it, but then stopped short when I saw the chains and lock.

"Fuck!" I hissed, pacing the small hallway.

I needed to think, be smarter than him. I might not know what he looked like or if he was armed, but I had an advantage. Edward didn't know I had removed the bandages and that I was able to see. I could play out that I removed the bandages by accident, but if the photos were any indication, he wanted me blind, just like he did Alice.

So, I only had one option: Go back to the apartment, pretend I was still blind, and then wait for the moment to strike.

_God help me._


	90. Chapter 89

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**OCHENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

_Knock knock._

_"Jasper? You've been in there for long time. Is everything all right?"_

I took a deep breath and got ready for I was about to do.

"Ed-Edward?" I sobbed out.

_"Jasper? What's wrong?"_ I heard the doorknob rattle. _"Let me in, please!"_

"There was this girl, Leah. She told awful things, and then she ripped my bandages!"

_"Let me in, Jasper!"_

I slowly opened the door, keeping my eyes closed.

"Jasper?"

I shook my head and then opened my eyes.

Green.

His eyes were the coldest and most vibrant green I had ever seen.

If he wasn't a murdering psycho, I would have thought of him as beautiful, but there was a darkness in his expression, a detachment that gave me the chills.

Then I noticed the rest, like the knife in his hand and the blood splattered across his face. I swallowed back the hate and fury that was threatening to consume me. I had a role to play and I hoped I was capable of pulling it through.

I reached out, my hand shaking and missing him on purpose.

"Jasper?"

I let out a soft cry and fisted his shirt.

"The surgery didn't work, Edward. I can't see!"


	91. Chapter 90

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA**

* * *

_He couldn't see?_

I cocked my head to the side, looking straight to his blue eyes. His pupils were not dilated, so the light wasn't affecting them, but could it really be true?

"Are you sure, Jasper? Sometimes it takes time for the eyes to adjust."

"I can't see anything," he sobbed, shaking his head. "It's only the darkness."

_Mmm... we'll see._

"Come, you are too upset," I cooed, making my voice as comforting as I could. "Let's go back to the living room. I have a kit there to examine your eyes."

"O-okay," he cried softly, his tears running down his lovely face.

I stood there, waiting for him to move.

"Um, can you take me there? I'm still a bit confused."

I smiled. He passed the first test. "Of course."

I helped him back to the living room and sat him down on the sofa.

"Tell me more about this girl. What did she say to you?" I asked, kneeling in front of him and passing the knife right in front of his face.

He didn't flinch.

"She tried to convince me that her father was innocent, but then you came back and then I went to the bathroom. She was there and tried to take the bandages off. I pushed her out and then she ran off."

I hummed and lifted the knife, passing it right in front of his left eye and then over the right. The tip of the knife so close that I could have touched his eyelashes.

Again, he didn't flinch.

I sat back on my knees, watching him closely.

"Are you going to check my eyes?"

I sighed and smiled. "I just did. I'm so sorry, Jasper."

He closed his eyes and sobbed in his hands. "I-I can't-t be-believe this is hap-happening to m-m-me!"

"Sshh... everything is going to be all right, mate. We'll go to station in the morning and all of this will be over. I promise."

I patted his head, his soft hair begging me to pull it, but I held back my desires. I needed to be patient. He was still confused, after all. I needed to to take it slow, make him forget about that pathetic man, and help him learn to live in the darkness. Then, he would realize the truth.

That he couldn't hide in the dark, he had to embrace it.

And that with him, I'd be able to live again.

Just like it was always meant to be.

* * *

_***SHUDDERS* His point of view creeps me the fuck out... and I write it!**_

_**So, yeah... I wrote a Mentalward, what can I say? **__**I bet y'all have a LOT to say to me, but please remember that I WARNED YOU! Many times, in fact.**_

_**Now be kind and tell me what you think. See ya in an hour. **__**xoxo **__**~Mina**_


	92. Chapter 91

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y UNO**

* * *

He was smiling.

He. Was. Fucking. Smiling.

This psycho was happy that I was supposedly blind. I could see the glee in his face and I wanted nothing more than to beat him up within an inch of his life. I needed to calm down, though. He still had that bloody knife in his hand, and it occurred to me it was probably the same knife he had stabbed Leah with.

I had to take my time and find a way to get out of here. I just needed to play my distraught and scared part right.

"Can you please call Dr. Cullen? I need to make an appointment with him. Maybe there's still something he can do?" I pleaded him, drying my tears with the sleeve of my t-shirt.

He smiled indulgently. "Of course. Let me get the phone."

I watched him pick up the phone and dial, but instead of pushing the call button, he pushed the end one. Then he placed the phone against his chest, all the while looking at me.

"Good evening. May I speak with Dr. Cullen? Oh, he's not on call. I see. Well, it's about one of his patients. Yes, Mr. Whitlock. He removed his bandages by accident earlier than planned. Oh, all right. I understand. Of course. Good night."

He placed the phone back in its base and sat down on the coffee table, right in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. Dr. Cullen is at a conference in London. We can't do anything until next week, but the nurse will email Dr. Cullen and he will let us know how to proceed."

Dammit, I didn't know if he was lying or not. I knew Carlisle was going to be out of town, but I thought he was still here.

I nodded, confirming I had heard him. I needed to find a way to keep him busy for a long time so I could get the hell out of here.

"Well, how about I make you a new cup of tea and then you can sleep in the guest bedroom?"

I nodded again, afraid of saying something I shouldn't.

He smiled, patting my hands, then stood up and walked out of the room.

I picked up the phone and yep, the line was dead. I bet he never had it on.

_Okay, think! If I can't call anyone, I need to get out of here, but how can I stop him from following me?_

I needed to incapacitate him somehow...

And then it came to me.

The tea.


	93. Chapter 92

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y DOS**

* * *

I knew there was a slight chance of him making the same mistake of heating the tea too much, but I had to try it. I couldn't drink anything he gave me, or I'd probably wake up blind for real.

I heard his footsteps and I bowed my head, looking at him through the corner of my eye. First thing I noticed when he came back was the knife at the back of his pants.

"Here you go," he said cheerfully as he placed the cup of tea in my hands.

I tested it again with my fingers, even though I could see it steaming. I hissed, feeling the water too hot.

"Ooops, sorry. I guess I overheated it again."

"It's okay. It will keep my hands warm."

He smiled and drank his tea comfortably.

That was when I knew he had done that on purpose. He had tested me, had I been able to see I would have seen the steam coming out of the water indicating it was too hot and not tested it at all.

_Conniving bastard..._

I rubbed my forehead, trying to control my fear and wondering why the fuck was he doing this.

"What's wrong?"

I sighed and decided to ask the one thing that had been plaguing my mind all night. "Tell me, Edward. Why are you doing this?"

He stopped drinking and stared at me, unmoving.

"What do you mean?"

"Why all the attention? After last night... why me?"

He set down his cup on the coffee table and sighed. "Well, Jasper I... Um, when you kissed me, I wasn't expecting it. I know you don't feel the same as I do, but I like you Jasper. A lot. I wanted to give you some time. You've suffered a lot and well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. In any way I can."

I would have believed him if I hadn't seen the evil smirk he was sporting all through that little speech.

"I understand."

He smiled and nodded. "You should drink your tea."

"Yeah... Did you put sugar in it?"

He frowned. "Um, I forgot. I'll be right back."

Once he was out of the room, I stood up and listened carefully. When I heard his steps coming from the hallway I got ready, cup of steaming tea in hand.

This was gonna hurt like a bitch.


	94. Chapter 93

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y TRES**

* * *

It all happened so fast and yet slow at the same time.

I hid behind the door and when he walked in, I called for him. He turned around and I threw the hot tea on his face. He screamed at the same time I tackled him to the floor.

I removed the knife from his waist and the keys from his pocket.

Then I ran.

Too bad I wasn't fast enough.

I was only two feet from the front door when I was pulled back by the hair. I screamed, feeling my scalp burn and I cursed when I dropped the knife.

I lifted my arm and hit him with my elbow, this time actually hitting his nose and hearing the crunch of the bone.

He cursed and I dove for the knife, but he was too fast and pushed me against the wall, his hand squeezing tightly around my neck.

His eyes were furious and I tried to hit him and kick him off of me.

"LIAR!" he screamed in my face, pinning my hands to my back.

Fuck, he was too fucking strong.

"Bloody liar," he hissed in my ear. He pulled back, his hands never loosening their hold.

He cocked his head to the side. "Tut tut tut... Are you afraid, Jasper? Mmm? Tell me..." He ran his nose up my jaw, smelling me.

It made me sick.

"Oh yeah, I can practically smell your fear. But my dear Jasper, you don't know what fear is!"

His eyes were so cold and filled with hatred, it made me shudder to see so much evil.

"You have NO idea what fear is! REAL fear. Fear of being ignored, rejected, and forgotten."

His face was so close to mine, I instinctively shut my eyes.

"Look at me, Jasper. Look. At. Me." He smashed my head against the wall to make me open my eyes. "You don't know what it's like to live in the dark and hide in another world. A world full of silence, getting used to measuring your steps. Always wearing the appropriate clothes. Making your voice, one voice and none. And your eyes, two eyes and none."

He had slowly been loosening his hold on my hands, but I stood stock still, frozen in fear.

He suddenly cupped my jaw, hard, forcing me to look at him.

"It takes so long to become part of that world, that eventually you become a shadow. But one day you find out that blind people can tell you are there and suddenly... I'm real again, but not accepted, not yet. Until you came here. Until I saw that what I felt was not wrong. That I could find someone like me, someone that prefers a hard body over soft curves, and that would be able to make me feel real again."

He squeezed my jaw and then he released my hands, but I couldn't move, since he was holding my head so tightly that I had to stand on my toes.

"That's why our relationship is so perfect, Jasper. That's why we have to keep you in the dark."

I felt a pinch on my thigh and I knew it was over.

The empty syringe in his hand was the last thing I saw before I was pulled into the darkness.


	95. Chapter 94

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y CUATRO**

* * *

...

"Is your real name even Edward?"

...

"What are you gonna do now?"

...

"Why is it so quiet?"

...

"Where are you taking me?"

...

"Something is not right, my head hurts."

...

"My eyes hurt, Edward."

...

"What have you done to me?"

...

"Why am I wearing bandages again?"

...

"Take the bandages off, please."

...

"Edward? Are you there?"

...

"Please... just please... don't hurt me."

...

"Don't fucking touch me!"

...

"I can't stand the dark."

...

"Let me go, please!"

...

"Please, oh please, just take the bandages off."

...

"Edward, please-"

_"SHUT UP!"_

"I beg you, my eyes hurt!"

_"It's time."_


	96. Chapter 95

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y CINCO**

* * *

The air was cold and the roar of the engine was only intensifying my headache.

Edward had removed the bandages, but I had refused to open my eyes. He forced me to open them and when I did I felt like I had gone back in time to the aftermath of my first attack.

"Mmm... Oh yeah, it has started again," he commented while examining my eyes. "And this time, it'll be more intense. Mmhmm..."

And he was right.

As the minutes ticked by, the shadows around my line of sight were getting stronger.

"What have you done to me?" I asked him for the millionth time.

"Only what was necessary."

I tried to recall what happened after he drugged me in his apartment, but all I could remember were the needles and his disgusting touch. He had tried to be gentle, but I couldn't stomach his touch. Luckily for me, he thought it was a reaction to all the drugs in my system, so he never went too far.

God, I had been so out of it for so long that I had no idea what time or what day it was!

He had woken me up today with a nice breakfast. I had to eat it all, knowing full well he had probably drugged every bite, but incapable of doing anything about it with the way I was bound by my hands and legs.

Later, he had pulled me out of that room in his apartment and tossed me inside his van. He had been driving us for a while, until finally I could feel the car slowing down and then stopping abruptly.

I looked out the window and noticed we were just a block from Alice's house, on a small hill. The cobblestone street looked more like an alley with the high walls on either side.

"We need to get your things. Our plane leaves in two hours."

"Plane?"

"Yes. You and I are going back to my homeland. Don't worry, you'll like it there."

And that's when I knew that if I wanted to escape, I would have to fight for my life to do it.

Good thing my momma raised a fighter.


	97. Chapter 96

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y SEIS**

* * *

I sat on the back of the van, watching Edward untie my hands and feet.

"Hold still," he said as he stabbed my thigh with yet another syringe. I had lost count by now of the amount of times he had done it. My thighs were black and blue form all the injections he had given me.

The effects were quick, but shockingly not as strong.

"I need you with a clear head for now. We have to pack and I can't carry you and the bags at the same time." He pulled out a switchblade from his pocket and placed it against my neck. "You will behave, won't you?"

"Yes," I lied.

He started at me for a minute, trying to figure out if I was telling him the truth. Whatever it was that he was searching for, he must've found it for he cut the restraints on my hands and then crawled back to the front. He took the keys out of the ignition and then got out of the car.

This was my chance.

I crawled up and quickly pushed the button for the auto locks. Edward stood on the side, watching me from the passenger's window.

"Jasper? What are you doing?"

I grabbed the rope he had used to tied me up and tied the back door handles together.

"Jasper, stop this nonsense. We need to pack your bags."

I crawled from the back to the driver's seat.

"JASPER! OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR NOW!"

I saw him pull out his key at the same time I disengaged the hand brake.

"JAAAAASPEEEER!"

The car rolled down the hill and I watched as he quickly tried to catch up. I turned the car and hit the wall, the position allowing me to open the driver's door and block the street completely.

"DON'T BE STUPID, JASPER!"

I ran down the street and made a left, not really knowing where I was going till I saw the rope at the end of the alley. I followed the rope, hearing his footsteps coming closer. Soon, I saw Bella's house and made a run for it, closing the high gate door right in his face.

"Oh Jasper, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into."

I flipped him the bird and he growled, jumping to climb up the fence.

I ran up the front porch steps and then slammed the door shut, locking it. I leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. I heard a noise and turned to see Bella at the top of the stairs with a shotgun in her hands.

_"Who's there?"_


	98. Chapter 97

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y SIETE**

* * *

"It's Jasper! Don't shoot!"

"Jasper? What are you doing here?"

I let out the breath I was holding when I saw her put down the shotgun. "There is a murderer chasing me."

"A murderer?"

"Yes. We need to call the police, now! Where is your phone?"

"In the living room, north east corner, under the painting."

I walked briskly to where she told me. I practically dove for the old fashioned phone, but I cursed when I picked up the auricular and couldn't hear a dial tone.

"Fuck, there is no tone."

"That's not possible." Bella took the phone from me and tried to dial, but then she set the phone back down and shook her head. "I have a mobile upstairs for emer-"

"Silence!" I hissed, suddenly feeling the hair at the back of my neck stand. "He's here."

I turned around, trying to see amongst the shadows, but nothing moved. I closed my eyes and I heard him, his harsh breathing by the living room entrance. I took a deep breath and smelt the same sweet soap I had smelt back in the bathroom that night everything went to hell.

I opened my eyes and grabbed a letter opener that was on the phone table.

"You can't fool me, you son of a bitch. I know you are there."

"Who?" asked Bella, grabbing the back of my shirt.

I heard his steps. They were quiet, but I heard them loud and clear.

"Don't come any closer, you bastard!"

Bella grabbed my arm. "Who are you talking to, Jasper?"

"It's Edward, Mrs. Bella. He thinks he's invisible and made Alice go blind, and now he wants to do the same to me!"

I saw him then, smiling and shaking his head.

"Stay away! Bella, please call the police!"

He chuckled. "I doubt she will do as you tell her."

I frowned. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

His smile widened and then shook his head. " She wouldn't that to her own son... Right, Mum?"

I gasped and turned around.

The last thing I saw was Bella raising the phone, then feeling a sharp pain in my head before everything went black.

* * *

_***GASP* WHAT THE HELL?**_

_**Oh, right... I wrote this thing.**_

_**Sorry, carry on...**_


	99. Chapter 98

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y OCHO**

* * *

"Well, that was messy."

"Bloody hell, Mum. You only had to distract him!"

She shrugged and my blood boiled.

"You are better off without him, Tony. You know that!"

I shook my head and checked his pulse, sighing in relief when I was able to find it quickly.

"Bloody fag."

I looked up at her and sneered. "Don't say that!"

"Don't talk to me like that, Tony. I still can't believe you are doing this for this queer."

"I'm a queer too, Mother. Even though you tried to force Alice on me, it didn't work."

"Only because I overestimated her. In the end, she was not capable of making you love her nor adapting to the darkness. Good thing you were able to let her hang herself."

"I cared for Alice, Mum. I just couldn't love her."

"Because you need to man up! Stop this nonsense once and for all, Tony. There is this girl, Maria, at the center. She is nice and perfect for you-"

"Stop."

"-and you can be normal again. She can give you the life you wanted all along."

"I said stop!"

"You two would be perfect for each other!"

"STOP!"

In a quick move, I pounced and wrapped my hands around her neck.

"You don't know anything!" I screamed in her face.

Her eyes were wide and she fraily tried to pull my hands from around her neck.

"You made me invisible when you lost your sight and blamed me for it!"

She was gasping for breath now, imploring me with her unseeing eyes.

"To-Tonnny... ple-ple-ase."

"You can't make me love them!"

"Do-don't-t... T-t-tonnnyyyy..."

"You can't make me love you!"

My hands squeezed tighter and only when her eyes rolled back did I let her go. She fell to the floor, her eyes still open, and she wasn't breathing. I closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

For the first time in my life, I was free. Free of her closed minded attitude. Free to do whatever I wanted.

Free to be with whoever I wanted.

Jasper's moan brought me out of my reverie and I saw him roll over, grabbing his head.

I wasted no time and took the kit out of my back pocket. I needed to submit him and even though I never wanted to do this to him, I knew this was the only way for him to understand that we were meant for each other.

I prepared the special needles and attached one to the syringe. I filled it up and then went over to Jasper. I straddled his chest and arms. He was gaining consciousness, but this wouldn't hurt much.

I opened his left eye - beautiful sky blue eyes.

"Edward... what are you doing?" he groaned.

My hand shook a little, but I steeled myself.

"This is for your own good." He started to panic when he saw the needle. "Ssshh... calm down. This liquid attacks the optic nerve without causing pain."

"Don't... please don't."

"Don't worry, my Jasper. Everything will be all right. I promise."

I watched as the tears fell from his gorgeous eyes as I introduced the needle into his eye.

"Everything will be perfect now."

* * *

_**Yeah... this is the last time you will hear from the psycho.**_

_**Now take a deep breath and let's continue...**_


	100. Chapter 99

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**NOVENTA Y NUEVE**

* * *

_The look of love is in your eyes..._

"Keep quiet!"

_A look your smile can't disguise..._

"Please... don't hurt him."

_The look of love is saying so much more than just words could ever say..._

"You shouldn't even be here!"

_And what my heart has heard, well it takes my breath away..._

"You don't know what love is. I'd do anything for him."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"We'll see if that's true."

_You've got the look of love, it's on your face. A look that time can't erase..._

"WAKE UP!"

I startled awake. The bandages were back around my eyes, but I could hear music coming from somewhere far. It was that song, that stupid song Alice hated.

_Where am I?_

"Jaaassspeeeer... I have a little surprise for you!"

The bandages were ripped away from my eyes and I blinked against the harsh light of the room. Slowly my eyes adjusted, and I was surprised to find that my eyes hadn't worsened with what he injected me with.

"Let me look," he hissed, grabbing my jaw and looking into my eyes. "Mmm... It's stopped, hasn't it? Yes, I did good."

"What have you done to me?"

He released my jaw and smiled. "I only stopped what I had started so you can understand why you and I belong together."

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'd ever want to be with you!"

"Tut... tut... tut... you better behave, Jasper. After all..." he stood up and moved aside, revealing the scene in the room.

I gasped, feeling a cold dread run over my body.

Edward walked towards the center of the room. There, he backhanded him sharply, awakening him from his slumber.

He opened his tired and bruised eyes, locking his sight on me.

Edward looked back at me and smirked.

"...We wouldn't want anything to happen to poor Peter, right?"

* * *

_**HE'S ALIVE! ;)**_


	101. Chapter 100

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIEN**

* * *

"I wish I had the credit for this miracle," commented Edward as he made his way back to me. I was in shock, looking at Peter like he was some sort of nightmarish mirage.

Edward picked up my bound feet and dragged me to the other side of the room, which I now recognized as Alice's basement.

"But dear old Aro was the one that played me," he practically growled.

Edward dropped my feet and then pulled me up, sitting me down on a similar chair in which Peter sat, bound to the armrests and legs.

"The bastard was smart, recruiting dear young Pablo from El Arlequin, knowing only he was capable of giving my description to the police."

Pablo... the waiter, of course!

"I thought the one in the car had been the handsome Peter, but Aro had dropped him off at a small cottage outside of town to keep him _safe_," he hissed the last word while he untied my feet.

Edward suddenly started laughing maniacally. "Not safe enough! You see, Jasper, Peter here tried to play the hero and came to warn you about me. He just never expected to find me here with needles in your eyes."

Peter looked intently at me, trying to tell me something, but the rag that gagged him wasn't making it easy. He kept looking at Edward's back and then back to me.

Edward started to bind my feet to the legs of the chair and when he bent over, I saw it.

Tucked under the waist of his pants at his back was a knife.

A big hunting knife.

I nodded at Peter and in one swift move, I grabbed the knife with my bound hands and stabbed Edward on his thigh, twisting the blade to make him bleed.

"Ugh-uh-ah-aaahhhhh!"

I kicked him with my free foot. He fell on his side and I saw the switchblade peeking from his back pant pocket. I grabbed it and cut the ropes on my hands and feet.

I stood up, feeling a little dizzy still, but pushed it aside and strode over to Peter. I cut the ropes and the rag and he swiftly stood up and and took my hand.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Leave. Me!" screamed Edward, while he tried to pull the knife from his thigh.

We paid him no mind as we both climbed up the stairs and then locked the basement door.

Peter then pulled me to him and hugged the shit out of me.

"Oh God, Peter... Peter..." I sobbed against his chest.

"Ssshh... I'm here, darlin'. I'm here. "

* * *

**_In the original storyline I actually did kill Peter. In fact, Edward would have made it look like he was the one with Alice the night she died, and then Peter "hanged himself" because he couldn't live with the guilt. The reason why I needed someone to die, someone close, was because I needed Jasper to have the transplant and in the original storyline, Dr. Cullen transplanted Peter's cornea to Jasper, under Peter's wishes._**

**_So be glad he's alive, okay? I did it for the readers... and for my beta. LOL_**

**_Check out the blog for pics of the characters, link is on my profile._**

**_TEN MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Which I will post right away._**

_**Now be kind and tell me what you think. **_

_**xoxo **__**~Mina**_


	102. Chapter 101

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO UNO**

* * *

"Oh Peter, I thought you were dead!" I sobbed. "I love you so much."

He kissed me then, hard and desperate. When he pulled back, we were both breathing hard.

He kissed me one more time and then walked towards to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"There is a trap door that leads to the basement. It's on the side of the house. I just wanna check if it's locked. I'll be right back."

I grabbed him and hugged him tightly to me. "Please, don't leave me!"

He kissed my forehead and I felt like was finally able to breathe again.

"I love you too, Jasper, so fucking much! But I need you to call the inspector and I have to make sure he doesn't escape."

I nodded and reluctantly let him go.

I wasted no time and went to the living room. I picked up the phone and cursed when I didn't hear a dial tone. I went upstairs and searched the room for my cell phone. I found it under the bed, but there was barely a signal and that was when I realized that there was a bad storm outside.

"Fuck!"

I went downstairs, trying to get a better signal. I went back to the kitchen and just when the call connected, I felt my blood run cold, seeing the basement door open.

I felt his breath on my neck before he even spoke.

"You really didn't expect to escape from me, did you?"


	103. Chapter 102

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO DOS**

* * *

I looked at the phone screen, seeing the call connected successfully.

"The police is coming," I said loud and clear. "You won't be able to hurt me anymore, Edward, even if you keep me in my sister's house. "

I dropped the phone and swiftly elbowed him in the stomach. With an 'omph' he bent over and I kneed him in the face, hearing the sickening crunch of his broken nose.

"Bloody hell!" he screamed as he fell to the floor.

I made a run for the front door, but found it locked.

"What the fuck?"

I couldn't escape from the windows; they were all boarded up. Edward must've planned bringing me here for a long time.

Which meant I was locked inside the house with him.

"Jasper! This is your last chance!"

I didn't answer him and spun around to go back to the kitchen when I heard his footsteps in the living room. I looked for a knife in the drawers, but couldn't find anything useful. I cursed under my breath and looked out the window.

Peter...

He was lying on the grass in the rain with a injection in his thigh.

The fucker drugged him, or maybe even killed him.

Oh God... please not again.

It was then that I saw it reflected on the glass.

The breaker box.

"Jaaaaspeeeer... you know you can not hide from me."

I might not be able to hide, but I sure as hell could move in the dark.

Just as I heard his footsteps by the kitchen entrance, I pulled open the breaker box and pulled the cables, plunging us into the darkness.


	104. Chapter 103

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO TRES**

* * *

Click click click-click...

The flash of the camera illuminated the room. I crouched down behind the counter and waited to hear his footsteps.

Click click click-click...

Another flash, and this time it caught me mid-step on my way to the living room.

"JASPER! You can not hide in the dark!"

Click click click-click...

I stayed behind the armchair with my hand around the floor lamp.

Click click click-click...

I tried to knock him with the lamp, but the flash blinded me for a second, like it did back in that basement corridor at the center.

Click click click-click...

We both fell to to the floor and I tried to crawl away from him, but he was too fucking fast and grabbed my ankle.

Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...

The camera had fallen two feet from my grasp, the constant flash illuminating the room.

Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...

He was on top of me now, and I tried desperately to reach the camera.

Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...

I felt a rope wrap around my neck, cutting off my airway.

Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...

My fingers were mere inches from the camera.

Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...  
Click click click-click...

A loud crash stopped the flash of the camera and then the darkness remained.


	105. Chapter 104

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO CUATRO**

* * *

Thump.

Thump.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

_CRASH!_

"Police! Jasper, where are you?" called out Inspector Saadi. "Cover the stairs and the hallways, and don't forget the basement."

"There is an unconscious man in the back yard. He's alive!" a man said over the radio.

"Jasper, it's Inspector Saadi. Can you hear me? Are you he-"

I stood up and grabbed his flashlight, scaring the crap out of him.

"Jasper, what the he-"

"Shut up, Inspector! For once in your fucking life, shut up and let me hear."

I kept my breathing slow and my eyes closed. I heard his soft steps by the coffee table and pointed the flashlight there, following his steps with the light as he tried to cower in the corner.

I opened my eyes and saw his cold green eyes there.

"There! There, inspector. Do you see him now?! DO YOU?!"

"A joder... FREEZE! DROP YOUR WEAPON! HANDS ABOVE YOUR HEAD!" commanded the inspector.

Edward stood there, his back against the corner and a knife in his hand.

"I SAID DROP YOUR WEAPON!" warned the inspector again and I heard him and two other officers cock their guns.

Edward was trembling, but not from fear, no... his eyes were cold, calculating and so angry. "So many eyes," he whispered harshly. "Don't look at me."

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Edward screamed, shocking us all. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Before anyone could move, he lifted his hand and stabbed himself in the neck.

"STOP!" I screamed, but it was too late.

He bled profusely from his wound; his eyes rolled to the back of his head and then he fell to the floor.

Cold.

Dead.

Gone.

I guess he couldn't stand being visible again.


	106. Chapter 105

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO CINCO**

* * *

_Click_.

The lights came on and I opened my eyes. Peter sat beside me, my hand in both of his.

"Tell me, Doc. Am I going to go blind?"

"No, you are not," said Dr. Cullen with a smile. "There is no damage to the cornea and the nerves haven't suffered any lasting damage."

Peter and I let out a harsh breath in relief and hugged each other fiercely.

"We still need to monitor you for a couple of days, but other than maybe needing reading glasses, I don't think you will be having sight problems again."

"But the shadows... It was like when I had my first attack."

"That was caused by the injections, Jasper. The liquid that madman injected in your nerves was to recreate the condition, but you didn't suffer from headaches like the last time, correct?"

I shook my head. "No, no headaches, just my eyes hurt, like there was pressure on them."

"That was the paralyzed nerve. He didn't damage the cornea nor the iris. It was just an illusion."

"Thank God," whispered Peter in my ear, kissing my temple.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat and leaned on his desk. "There is something else I need to discuss with you."

"What is it, Doc?"

"It's about your donor."


	107. Chapter 106

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot bunnies own me.**_

_**Betaed by the fucking awesome Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO SEIS**

* * *

_My dear Alice,_

_If you are reading this, it means my time on Earth has come to an end. I hope that I was able to help you on your journey through life. Know that I have always considered you as one of my own. My beloved Sulpicia and I never had the blessing of children in our life, but when we met you... we knew._

_You were our blessing._

_I thank God everyday for the joy my lovely wife lived in her last days, and I thank you with all my heart for the support you gave me when God claimed her to his side._

_As my last gift to you, I'm leaving you something you have always yearned for, but never really hope to have._

_I'm giving you back your sight._

_I hope with this gift you can mend the broken relationship you have with your twin brother and fill your life with the music you used to love, back when color and movement were constant in your days._

_Remember that family is a gift, so please heed my advice and heal those wounds that ail you still. Cherish every single day with them like it was your last, and remember every day the special moments that have gone by._

_With all my heart._

_Aro._


	108. Chapter 107

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do, however, own a pretty extensive collection of thriller movies.**_

_**Betaed by the amazing Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO SIETE**

* * *

I put down the letter and looked out the window.

Aro had donated his eyes to my sister, but with my sister gone they have ended up with me. I touched my forehead and sent a silent thank you to him.

"Would you like to say goodbye to him?"

I opened my eyes and turned to look at Dr. Cullen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, his body is still in the morgue. His brother Marcus was just waiting for us to give the body back, but with what happened..."

I sighed.

Poor Marcus and Leah.

Inspector Saadi had found Marcus' body in a dumpster days ago, and when he had come to look for Leah and me he hadn't found us. Then, a day later, he found Leah's body by the lake. Immediately, he started a search for me, knowing I was in danger. That's why he was prepared to track down the call I had made that night, allowing him to arrive at the nick of time.

While Peter and I were being checked at the hospital, the inspector had taken Peter's statement. Edward had beaten up and tortured him, and when he left him alone for a couple of hours, Aro took the chance to take him out of that apartment. Aro had taken Peter to a small cottage outside town. But Peter never saw Aro again, and he had to walk back to town.

Aro had gone to Bellavista to get Pablo. They were supposed to pick me up and together we were supposed to go and report Edward to the police.

Unfortunately, Edward had somehow intercepted Aro, and thought it was Peter in the car. He had placed a bomb in the car, but it went off when Pablo had tried to start it. At least that was what the inspector deduced by our combined statements.

Because the car had been used to transport a bloody Peter from Edward's apartment to the cottage, it left DNA traces all over it. Peter must've lost his ring during that move.

The inspector also found evidence that connected Edward to at least four other missing person cases, which meant Alice wasn't the first. The pictures they found in Edward's apartment had at least eight more girls in them, and they were still trying to find the matches. I shuddered just thinking what he could've done with me.

And all this time, Aro's body had remained in the morgue unclaimed.

"Yes," I said confidently. "I would like to see him."


	109. Chapter 108

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to creep out my readers.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO OCHO**

* * *

I had never seen dead people before. When my parents died, my aunt Charlotte was the one that saw the bodies before they were cremated and Peter tried everything he could to block Alice's dead body from me.

So, it was kind of a shock when the mortician rolled Aro's body out of his drawer, or whatever that thing was called, and all I could think of was that he looked cold and like he was just sleeping.

"He looks peaceful," I commented.

Peter stood at my side, his hand in a strong hold with mine. We had agreed before coming here that we would pay for all funeral costs for Aro, Marcus, and Leah.

"He saved my life," he said. "I own him everything. Thank you, Aro. You not only saved my life, but also my heart and soul. I will forever be thankful for that."

I left Peter to talk to the mortician about the funeral arrangements. He was a nice and understanding man that made sure everything was taken care of.

I went back to Peter and I saw him waiting for me outside the room.

"Ready?" I asked, extending my hand.

He sighed and took my hand.

"Yes, I am."

* * *

_**Two more chapters to go!**_


	110. Chapter 109

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just thought it would be fun to play with these characters and this twisted plot.**_

_**Betaed by the gorgeous Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO NUEVE**

* * *

I was finishing packing all the stuff in Alice's bedroom. I had donated the house to the Brandon Center, since it was so close. They would be using it to house out of town students that came seeking help.

I packed the letters Alice had written in Braille that I found weeks ago. They were sort of journal entries and Peter had helped me read them the last few days here.

The letters were... heart wrenching, but I understood my sister more thanks to them, and knew she never stopped loving me. There was even a small letter to Leah, just to thank her for her company, and that made me think back to the day of Alice's burial, when Marcus asked if Alice had left a letter for his daughter.

We also found the warning letter that Leah told me she'd written to me, and I gladly passed it to Inspector Saadi after reading it. It had information about the other girls from the photos and the inspector was thankful for it.

I zipped my bag closed and went to the closet. I picked up a box to take downstairs, but it was heavier than I thought and I had to drop it back down.

I decided to drag it out instead, but when I tried, it got stuck on one of the floorboards. I kept pulling when suddenly I felt flat on my back. The box toppled over and the floorboard was ripped out of the floor.

"Shit!" I yelled.

"Jasper, are you okay?" I heard Peter holler from downstairs.

"I'm fine! I'm fine... just clumsy," I grumbled.

"Okay, let me know if you need my help!"

"Sure, sure!"

I picked my sorry ass off the floor and went back to the closet. I grabbed the ripped floorboard to put it back in place, but I noticed there was something beneath the floor.

I put my hand in and found a small box inside. I took it out and examined it. It was an antique tin box and when I opened it I saw a small pack of mini music sheets. They all had "Music by Alice Whitlock" on top of the page, but what surprised me even more was that every single note was in braille.

I smiled, recognizing what they were.

My sister's compositions.

She had found her music after all this time.

And that was all I needed to know she wasn't alone at the end.

Her old companion had found her again.

With a smile on my face, I placed the tin box inside my bag and finished packing the rest of the house.

We left that town the next day as the sun broke through the horizon, never looking back.

* * *

_**Next chapter will be the last. I have an alternative ending that I will post separately. I wrote that ending with you readers in mind, but then realized that I wanted to stay true to the story, so instead of deleting it, I'm posting as a separate one-shot. If you are not happy with what I posted, I suggest you go to my profile and read the other ending.**___

_**Are you ready? Okay...**_


	111. Chapter 110

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just like to torture my readers with evil cliffies.**_

_**Betaed by the lovely Mrs. Agget.**_

* * *

**CIENTO DIEZ**

* * *

_**One year later...**_

"Do you want more?"

"I don't think I can," I groaned.

Peter chuckled. "Are you sure?"

I stretched on the sleeping back and rubbed my stomach. "I'm sure. One more s'more and I'll probably burst."

Peter laughed and ate the last of the crackers. He then packed everything up and put out the fire.

We were back in the desert. The night was cool and the sky was clear. The stars and moon gave enough light so we could forgo the flashlights.

It was really a nice evening.

"You are still not looking at the universe," I chuckled and turned my head to the side to look at Peter.

"I still don't need to look up to do it." He cupped my face and kissed me softly. "I can still see the universe in your eyes."

I kissed him back and then rested my head on his chest, falling asleep in his arms.

I woke up with a start, groaning when I saw on my cell phone it was only three in the morning. I hadn't had a nightmare in a long time, but every now and then they came to me. It was mostly me running in the darkness, not knowing where to go, only to be taken by a pair of cold green eyes.

I rubbed my face and sighed.

I stood up and got out of the tent, making sure I didn't wake up Peter.

I went to the truck and pulled my bag out of the backseat. I was looking for another t-shirt, since the one I was wearing was soaked with my sweat, when my hand found Alice's tin box. I always carried it with me now, and in a moment of nostalgia, I took it out and started looking at the music sheets.

I climbed out of the truck but tripped on the step, dropping the box on the sand.

"Dammit," I hissed and picked up the box.

I noticed there was something peeking from under the velvet on the bottom. I ripped out the velvet and found a photo in there.

It was a photo of Alice with a Braille typing machine, and that awful woman Bella was standing at her side. I noticed that at the back there was a looming figure and recognized it as Edward, but it was the hand on Alice's shoulder that made my breath hitch.

It was a man's hand and it was wearing a ring.

A claddagh ring.

"Jasper? Is everything alright?"

I spun around and looked at Peter, who was holding a flashlight.

"What did you just say?"

He furrowed his brow. "I asked you if everything was alright."

I chuckled humorlessly. "No, Peter. Everything is not all right."

Peter narrowed his eyes and then spotted the photo in my hand. He looked down and sighed.

"I see..." he murmured.

He looked up at me and smirked.

"Ooops," he chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

Then, he turned off the flashlight.

"You know you can not hide in the dark..."

I felt his hand around my throat, squeezing enough to submit me, but not enough to cut off my airways.

His eyes, usually hazel, were now pitch black. There was a calculated look in them and a coldness I had never seen before.

"...because, my dear Jasper, I AM the darkness."

The last thing I saw where his cold eyes before everything went black.

* * *

**_~ THE END ~_**

* * *

_**And that's all she wrote, ladies and gents!**_

_**And now for the reveal *drum rolls***_

_**For those of you that read my interview at the Drabble Wars Blog, you all knew this fic was based on a Spanish movie. The movie is "Los Ojos de Julia" and is produced by Guillermo del Toro, a kickass guy (love all his films). I totally recommend you to download the movie or rent the DVD. I made some serious twists and modifications with my story, but the plot is essentially the same.**_

_**Now, I wanna thank the amazing Mrs. Agget for her work as my beta. She was my rock when I kept wanting to kill Peter and told me I better post the Mindfuck ending instead the HEA. Thanks Penny, you are a freaking doll and I love you with all my mushy little black heart!**_

_**BIG HUG FOR ALL YOU THAT READ THIS STORY! **__**Thank you for reading with an open mind, and also for not flaming me when I made Edward the bad guy! I never thought I would write a Mentalward again, but there I went writing this twisted plot. **_Thanks for joining me on this crazy ride, and remember there is an alternate ending on my profile if you didn't like this one.

_**Now be kind and tell me what you think.**_

_**Till next time...**_

_**xoxo **_

_**~Mina**_


	112. Explanations

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the twisted life of Peter Campbell.**

* * *

**EXPLANATIONS**

* * *

I left the ending a mystery so people could create their own version, but I'm getting so many PMs asking about it that I decided to give you my version of how things happened.

Some of you noted how young Edward was and how it wasn't possible for him to have so many victims, kudos to you for picking that up. Also, I got a lot of questions about how come Peter never recognized Edward in the parking lot, if he was behind everything after all. Did it ever occurred to you that Edward was wearing a disguise? He spoke to Peter in Spanish too. And then there was the fact that Edward tortured Peter instead of just killing him. Edward had killed Caius, Marcus and Aro at cold blood, why not Peter? He was his biggest obstacle to get to Jasper after all...

Well, this is how I see it:

Peter was lost in the darkness, but he could stand being visible. He trained Edward when he found him during a book tour, noticing how he kept hiding in the shadows. When Peter visited Alice (the day of the photo Jasper found in the last chapter), he found out what Edward was doing under Bella's oppression.

Peter was actually the one behind Alice's death. Did you notice how Edward never said he was the one that came up with the plan to make Alice kill herself? Bella assumed it was Edward, but he cared about Alice and couldn't kill her. Peter told Edward to make it look like she had done it herself. Edward was pressured by not only his mother, but Peter as well, which force him to give Alice a hand, or a kick to the chair in his case. Alice had been his first victim, the other girls were actually Peter's tests while he trained Edward.

In essence, Peter was the mastermind that lost control over his creation, as simple as that. He loved Jasper, but once it was out that Peter knew Bella and Edward, there was no going back for him. His secret was out, and no one could find out.

I could write a whole other fic about Peter's background, but I won't. I like how things ended.

Thanks for reading and I hope this clears things up a bit.

_xoxo_

_~Mina_


End file.
